Harsh
by Bluejay73
Summary: "Kidnap" is such a harsh term... I would prefer "surprise adoption". [Rated for Violence, Language, & Drug/Alcohol Use]
1. Introduction

**I don't own any characters of Bleach!**

**Summery: **

_Held at gun point, then abducted, Tatsuki is forced to live with a rival gang known as the Espada. Will she trust anyone? And will her point of view change?  
_

**Rated for future events**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I glance at the clock.

**11:56 PM**

Just about time.

I flip on my hood and grab my 45. I run out, gun pointing down, at the ready. Hearing someone swear, I turned one-eighty to be face with a man with a Mohawk in mid-step.

Instantly I aim my gun to him. He's frozen and I'm in control. Or that's what I thought…

"Stop!" another man yells.

I looked over my shoulder. There, at the entrance of the alleyway, stands a tall, dark haired man, holding up a Ruger 357 Magnum.

"Drop it."

Smirking to myself, I lower my weapon. Releasing it, I hear the man approach me. I contain my composure, not moving an inch.

At the instant he touches my shoulder, I turn and my fist slams into his jaw. Gripping his arm, I twist it and take his revolver.

The other wraps his arms around my shoulders. My foot connects with his knee, causing him the stumble backwards.

Elbowing the one with dark haired one in the gut, I snatch my handgun from the floor. I sprint past him and out of the alleyway.

The night was pitched black, with not a glimpse of consolation, for the dark clouds cover them.

The sound of a gunshot echoes throughout the area. A moment passes and I collapse onto the ground.

Pain explodes in my thigh. I hiss and rolled to my back, propping myself with my elbow as I hold my gun the where the shot came from.

I wait for someone to show, but no one does. I fall, lying flat on my back. The cold night air stings my wound, making me wince. I reach into my pocket and took out my cell phone.

"Ichigo…" I say into it. "I'm shot."

* * *

**If you thought it was too short, this was just the Intro!**

**Review your thoughts on what you think!**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own any characters from Bleach!**

**This is where the story really begins.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

-HARSH: Chapter 1-

I scan over my leg. It's the fifth time this month I got shot, but it's not the worst wound I have received.

"How many times do I need to say this?" a friend of mine asks. He's my best friend, but sometimes –like this time- he just doesn't understand. "Why do you think you can go into another gang's turf without backup at the ready?"

"Ichigo, you would have never let me if I asked."

"But Tatsuki-"

"What? You think I can't take care of myself?"

"No… it's that…" he began to treat my leg, but never finished what he said.

"I know, but I'm doing this, so you only have to look over your sisters."

"But that doesn't mean I'm not going to be worried. I was forced into this; you weren't."

"I'm doing this so you don't have to do it alone."

Our eyes lock and the atmosphere becomes tense.

"I don't like to watch my friends suffer," he mutters while reaching for bandages. I wince as he applies pressure to my injury.

"Don't you know it's the same for me? I saw you with a busted jaw last week! And I'm the person that watches you go on with that same scowl on your face."

"Tats…" I snap out of it and look at him. "What would Orihime think?"

I avert his eyes and stare at the ground. "I don't know…"

"You can endanger her, too."

"I get it!" I yell. Pain stings in my thigh and I wince again.

The orange haired man sighs. "Don't move."

"Sorry."

There is a moment of utter silence.

"Are the Espada that tough?"

"Most likely."

"What do you think they want?"

"If we have known that, then we'd already be done and solved this dispute long ago."

Ichigo stands and grabs the clipboard that hung on the end of my clinic bed (We're in the Kurosaki Clinic that Ichigo's dad owns).

"How long for a full recovery?"

"Five months."

"W-what?

"I'm kidding."

He is about to say something else, but-

"Ichi, dinner!"

"Okay," he calls back. "Be back in fifteen minutes. I'll smuggle you some curry." Ichigo hurries out, before I could say yes.

I fall back and stare at the ceiling.

"Should I…" I trail, glancing at the exit.

I can just show the Espada what I thought about their kidnap of Orihime. She was returned in one piece, but I can't believe they find holding a hostage _fun_!

Pushing myself off the bed, I approach a cabinet that holds medical items not normally used. I pull open the bottom drawer to take out a gun. I know it was there, because it's Ichigo's and I saw him take it out from there a few weeks back.

I grip the object, shut the drawer, and quietly walk to the exit. Hearing the Ichigo excusing himself from the dinner table, I hastily tuck the weapon into my back pocket and plop back down onto the bed.

"I mean five weeks, but visit some days through out the week."

I take the plate from him. I eat it while I watch Ichigo what he does when he's bored: scowl at a wall. Now that I think of it, he scowls at almost _everything_.

Finishing it, I place it on a table next to me.

"Give me it."

I look to his stretched out hand.

"The gun, I know you have it."

Sighing, I roll my eyes and hand it to him.

"You know me too well," I say.

"Why?"

"You wouldn't let me do it either way…"

"What were you going to do once you got there?"

"I was going to have a little… chat."

"Knowing you, you'd probably storm in and demand who's idea it was to abduct Orihime. Then you would start beating them senseless!"

"Ichigo, how can I beat sense out of them when they had none to begin with?"

"Just don't…"

I give him a small smile. "I won't."

After a few more minutes of small talk, I decide it's late. He offers to walk me home, but I say no, finding no need in doing so.

I leave and begin to walk to my apartment. It isn't too far away, maybe a ten-minute walk.

The moon hangs overhead, gleaming its porcelain. The cold, night breeze sweeps past me. As I climb the stairwell of my apartment building, I thought about how I didn't checkup on Orihime today. I take out my cell when I reach my floor, to find it has no battery. I decide I can call her tomorrow._  
_

Abruptly, I hear a crashing noise inside. I pulled out my keys and quickly unlocked the front door. I push it open and stumble in.

Instantly, I scan the living room. At the end wall is a broken window large enough for someone to easily slip through. I step in and cautiously advance farther in.

_This room's cleared…_

I look around the corner. The kitchen's good, too.

I pull out my 45 that I stash under the sink and my head snaps to the bedroom. Slowly, I move towards it. I press my ear to the door listen.

It's quiet…

Until I hear a pant.

I step back, but my foot collides with the door. It doesn't budge.

"Who do you think you are, breaking into my home? Come out or I'll call the cops!"

There is no reply. I twist the door handle, but the door remains closed. They're defiantly behind it, keeping it shut.

Slamming my shoulder into it, I attempt to push it open with force. It opens to about an inch, before quickly shutting.

"Stop messing around and get out!"

Without warning, I feel like a bus hits me while I smack into the opposing wall. Looking up, I am pin by a large, blue haired man with his hand over my mouth.

* * *

**Oh, the cliffy!**

**BTW: Every chapter, I'll give a piece of what happened to Orihime and the two gangs or whatever, so just hang in there. NOTE: Its like the plot from the series.  
**

**Reviewing-**

** How would relation between Tatsuki and intruder be: mortal enemies? friends? maybe something totally unexpected?**

**How are they gonna' treat each other?**

**Finally...**

**How will she be introduced to the Espada?  
**

**-Hey, thanks for taking the time to read this!-  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own any characters from Bleach!**

**I've decide to attempt at a continuous chain of updates for this. Once a week sound reasonable.**

**Contains: Drinking (only a little) and a few potty words  
**

**-Enjoy!-**

* * *

-HARSH: Chapter 2-

"Don't say anything."

I gaze into his glaring eyes that were highlighted by teal markings.

"I got no choice, but to take you," he mutters as he rips the gun out of my hand. He grabs my arm and holds the weapon to my temple.

"One word," the man warns, "And it goes off."

My eyes widen and my stomach drops. Was he really going to kill me?

"We're going," he says as he yanks me to the front door. I have no choice, but to follow him.

He forces me out, down the stairwell and into the parking lot. Everything is barely visible at this time of night and no one will be around to find me. It sickens me how he can easily manipulate me.

We stop in front of a black BMW. This is the only time I can escape.

As he reaches for the car door, I thrash out of his grip and slug him. He becomes fazed and I try to take this opportunity to run off. Unfortunately, my wrist is caught and I am thrown into the back seat of the vehicle. Before I can do anything, the man is already in the diver's seat, starting the ignition.

"Where are we going?" I inquire, attempting to open the car door. To my dismay, it's locked. "Answer!"

"Why do you have to be so damn annoying?" he sighs. We pull out of the parking lot and start driving to a destination that's unknown to me. "Head Quarters."

"What do you mean 'head quarters'? Who do you work for?" In the rear-view mirror, I see him smirking.

"You know," he says while steering around a corner, "not a lot of people have the guts to talk like that to an Espada."

_What?_ "As in the people that abducted Orihime-"

"That was Cifer for most of it. One more thing…" He points the gun over his shoulder and at me. "Put that blind fold on."

I find a bandanna lying on the seat next to me. Looking in the rear-view mirror again, I make eye contact.

"Hurry up."

I quickly secure it onto my head. Hearing a clang, I assume he placed the gun into the beverage holder.

Minutes pass. Out of nowhere, the car comes to a halt, causing my head to hit the driver's seat. I moan and swear at my luck. There is a moment where I can't tell if I'm conscious.

The sound of the car door opening brings me back to reality. I'm pulled out and my blindfold is ripped off. I blink and I see a high-rise, towering over the surrounding ones.

"Hey!" I snap while yanking myself free. My kidnapper ignores the movement and places a large hand on my back. He pushes me forward as he strides beside me.

I only get a glimpse of the lobby, then he pushes me into the elevator. The man presses a floor number and the elevator closes.

Glancing at the Espada, I'm unsure if he is ranked high enough to to be more of a threat. I keep in mind that he's pretty unpredictable.

I hear a ding and the elevator opens onto a spacious apartment. We walk inside and I observe the site. High, loft ceilings, black leather couches, and modern ascents. I'm not into the whole interior designing stuff, but I'd say this place was up scale.

Sideways glancing, I see the Espada man heading to the bar. He takes out a glass and a bottle of whiskey. He pours himself a shot and looks at me then at the couch. I get the hint and sit.

"What were you doing in my apartment?" I finally ask.

"Some investigation," he replies as he sits across from me. "You're friends with Ichigo Kurosaki, right?"

"But that doesn't give you the right to invade my home-"

"It's business. You showed up and I wasn't suppose to leave evidence."

"I hate you," I say, glaring daggers at him.

"That's funny, the cops think the same thing." He sets his drink down on the coffee table and rests his elbow on his knee. "Here's the deal… from my resources, your close it Kurosaki. You guys are like family."

"What are you getting at?"

"He'd pay a higher ransom for ya'."

"We may be close, but he's no idiot. He'd forget about the wager and I recall he was the one who put your leader into prison."

"Shut up! He was never a leader to me," he barks. "Because the hostage situation last time didn't work, we're doing it again under a different set of rules. Since our Octava decided the remodel the spare room into another lab, you got no where to go, but the live here, in my apartment."

* * *

**So...? What do you think of the out come? **

**Review, please!**

**Oh, and thanks for reading!  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Update: Every Thursday! (Hopefully)**

**I don't own any bleach characters!  
**

**Okay, you're going to hate me for this but... I don't like write super bad language and since this is Grimmjow we're dealing with, I can only write minor-ish cursing. I, again, apologize for that and if you think that this will result into Grimmjow being OOC, let me know.  
**

**Warning: inappropriate language below  
**

**-ENJOY!-  
**

* * *

-HARSH: Chapter 3-

"Hey, let me out!"

"I've heard enough out of you," I hear him say. "Go to sleep."

My fist smashes into the door, pounding ravenously.

"Just shut the hell up or I'll come in there and knock you out!"

I'm about to yell, "Come and try", but I hold me tongue. He'll probably do it.

If I continue to push him to the end of his wits, he'll become more tempted to drive a bullet through my head. Currently, my best option is to stay put and in my right mind. Trying anything could set the trigger off and I'm not sure if I'm a valuable player in this sick game.

Hearing a snore, I know he's already passed out.

The room I was thrown in has a large bed tucked in a corner, nightstand, and dresser… That's it. I dare not even touch the bed; I don't know what he does in here and I don't want to find out. But generally speaking, it is surprisingly clean...ish.

Sitting in a different corner, I looked out the floor to ceiling windows and over the city. I can't make out distinctive places to give away the location I'm at, and on top of that: my cell's dead! I'm just stuck here and I'm doubtless that if the Espada don't hear anything from Ichigo, they'd have no choice, but to kill me.

_I've got to do something!_ But I can't. At least… not right now.

My eyes tug close. I wonder if I can even sleep, knowing that lead can rip through my flesh at any given second.

Something strikes me. What's Orihime going to do, once she finds out what happened to me? She'll be a mess… I'll get through this, for her.

My head droops down. I fall sideways and onto the hardwood floor. Something in my mind is saying, _Sleep, nothing would happen_, while something else screams, _Are you crazy, there is an Espada behind that door!_

But I give up and lost consciousness.

* * *

My kidnapper pulling me out of the bedroom forces me awake.

"If you're not going to use the bed, then next time I'm sleeping in there."

I can't register the idea, since I'm half asleep.

"We're going."

"Where?" I ask, pulling myself free from his grip. "You don't need to grab me every time-"

"Hell!" he barks. "I'll do what I want! And you'll keep your damn trap shut-"

The elevator suddenly opens, cutting him off. Standing there is a lengthy man with long hair and an eye patch. He ducks as he steps out and weirdly smiles at my captor.

"What're you up to, Sexta?" He looks over the shoulder of the one in question. "Don't tell me this brat is your new pet…"

The one with blue hair rolls his eyes. "She's not."

"Then how about I have a little fun with her?" He gins sadistically at me. I wrinkle my nose and glare at him in response.

The Sexta takes a leather jacket from the coat rack and puts it on, ignoring the other's suggestion. Adjusting the garb, he sneers, "Why are you here?"

"Grimmjow, the meeting's been moved to tonight." The shorter man stops fixing his jacket, attention caught. "But right now I want to know why she's here?"

Grimmjow glances at me, then back at the lengthy male. "None of you business. Get the hell out of my apartment, Nnoitra."

"Can't she stay with someone else… like me?"

"No," Grimmjow bluntly answered.

"What about our Tres?"

"Just get out."

"W-"

"_Go!_" the Sexta roars.

"Alright, alright," Nnoitra says, raising his hands in defense. "But I really came here for a good reason. How did you mission go?"

"Since when do you give a damn what happens in my life?"

"Since now," the tall man begins while sitting on the couch, "I'm curious." He kicks his feet up onto the coffee table. "So talk."

There was a moment of hesitation for my kidnapper. His icy eyes baring rage and his teeth tighten with frustration. Grimmjow growls lowly, "Why can't you leave already?"

"What happened on the mission," Nnoitra says, dead serious.

"She showed up," Grimmjow states, jabbing his thumb my direction. "I didn't have a choice-"

"Wait, wait, wait," the other stops him, intrigued in the conclusion. "You saw her and thought 'Heh… I think I'll take her home with me'? You dirty boy-"

"Nnoitra," the Sexta says, clearly annoyed. "Don't hit your crapped filled head on the elevator when you leave."

"Jeez, if you keep acting like that to me, I might mistaken you for hating me." Nnoitra stands and walks to the elevator. He presses the button and turns around and winks at me. After I shoot back a disgusted look, the panels slide away from each other and the pervert goes in.

"You better sleep with one eye open. He likes to get his way," the remaining Espada says after the other left.

I feel like throwing up. It's nauseating how discussing one man can be.

"Thanks for the heads up," I state, unsure if I'm grateful.

"Don't get the idea that I'm going to watch your back. I couldn't give a damn what Nnoitra wants from you, but it pisses me off that he thinks he can own anything that he sees," Grimmjow sighs, turning to me looking genuinely irritated.

He huffs a sigh and seats himself onto the other couch. As he grabs his gun from the coffee table, the man pulls out a cloth from his jacket pocket. The Sexta starts to rub the shaft with the fabric, glancing occasionally at me.

I avert his gaze, but I am quickly pulled to look at him. My captor scowls at the weapon while he cleans it. _It's unnerving; from this angle, he kind of looks like… _

"What are you looking at?"

I cross my arms and frown. "Nothing."

But I'm not lying about the resemblance. The creases between his eyes and the dull tinge of his pupils; all are so similar to Ichigo's that it's ridiculous. Nevertheless, Grimmjow is defiantly not like him on a lot of other levels.

Still, I can't shake the feeling for a second, I considered this man who took me hostage not even twelve hours ago as a normal person. This crook was _far_ from normal.

* * *

**Like? Hate? Want to review your thoughts? Thank you for reading this chapter!  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's chappy 4!**

**I don't own Bleach characters  
**

**Please try to ignore my bad punctuation, grammar, and spelling mistakes (my weakness)  
**

**Contains: language (more this time)  
**

**-Enjoy!-**

* * *

-HARSH: Chapter 4-

My eyes look over his hands. His finger twiddles with the safety switch on the side of his Para Ordnance, almost like it's fun to threaten.

"I need some information off of you for tonight."

I hide my nerviness, plastering on a fake smile. "Oh, since your 'investigation' was compromised. I'll pass."

He stops, shouting, "You got no choice! I want information, so don't argue!"

We hold our gaze for a long-established amount of time. Thinking it's pointless, I shrug and lean back in my seat.

"Name?"

"Okay, you know where I live, but you don't have the decency to learn my _name_-"

"Answer the question, woman!"

"… Tatsuki Arisawa-"

"Age?"

"Nineteen-"

"Your relation to Ichigo Kurosaki?"

_This guy…_"A friend," I answer in on the boarder of annoyed and ready to choke him.

"How do you know him?"

"Awhile back we took karate together."

He raised an eyebrow at me, but quickly asked another. "When are you going to meet up with him again?"

"Don't know…" I half lied. Ichigo didn't tell me an _exact_ date so I don't legitimately know.

"Are you going to cooperate with us?"

I hold in my laughter. "You know this is pointless?"

"Does it look I care about you stupid opinion?"

"And do I look like I care about yours?"

"You little sh-!"

My fist smashing into his jaw cuts him off. Before I can register what I just did, the man's eyes become dark and he throws himself at me. From the force of impact, the couch falls backwards, taking the two of us down with it.

I try to push him off of me, but he's so _heavy_. I quickly grab his hand that's holding the gun, as he attempts to shoot me. I struggle against him while being crushed under his weight. The weapon goes off and the shots echo through the apartment.

I am thrown across the rooms. My caller is grabbed and the Espada thrusts me against a wall. My feet dangle while he squeezes my neck. I strive to breathe, trying to fill my lungs with needed air, but it's too difficult and I feel my eyes starting to shut.

"Try that one more time…" he seethes, jabbing the gun in my face. I stare down the barrel and into his electric blue eyes.

I grab his hand and try to pry it off my neck.

"Let… go…" I choke out.

He pulls on an annoying smirk. My teeth clench and I lose it.

I knee him in the gut. He retracts his body and clutches his diaphragm. I fall and steal the firearm from the man. I sprint past him and to the elevator. Forming a strong stance, I point the gun at him.

A smug expression forms as I crash my elbow on the down button.

"Tch… not so tough now, huh?"

Hearing a high-pitched noise, I slowly back into the opened elevator.

Grimmjow staggers to his feet. I press the ground floor key and I watch while he races to me as the doors begin to shut. I pull the trigger and the bullet clips his shoulder. He hurls himself in the way of the elevator doors with a rage filled demeanor.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" he barks, pushing the panels open.

He places a hand on the wall to the right of my head and forces my body into the corner.

"You're are going to regret that…" the man growls into my ear, his breath heating the skin on the back of my neck. His hand travels down my arm and then grabs the handgun. "Look at the situation… If you play smart, you could get out alive." With that, he yanks it out of my hand and punches the stop button to the elevator.

"He's not going to allow this to happen!" I snarl, giving a detestable look. "Ichigo will-"

"Watch your mouth!" he roars, stabbing the gun in my chest. "If I didn't know any better, you said that he isn't coming."

It's the truth and I know that he's not going to come. The deal will fall through and I will be shot on the spot.

"Then why…" I cautiously whisper, "…aren't you shooting?"

The man looks maliciously at me, "Why do I need to give you an answer?"

The edge of my lips twitch and then it transitions into a cocky smile. Even though it's not a question to responded to, I try anyways, "Because-"

"Cut the crap! Why the hell are you running your mouth for?" yells the man. He slams the butt of the gun on the wall beside me. The sound ricochets through the elevator and rings in my ears.

"Do I need to tell you?"

"Damn b-!" His cell phone rings, interrupting his retort. "You better be worth the trouble…" he sighs with an umbrage expression while taking out the device. He curses as he reads the caller ID. He flips it open then shouts, "What do you want?"

"_You don't need to be so loud!"_ I hear on the other end. _"You're coming tonight, right?"_

The Sexta sideways glances at me, but answers, "Got nothing better to do…" Grimmjow absentmindedly put a hand on his shoulder. Feeling the blood, he asks, "Got some med's stuff I can have?"

"_I'm sure I have something. Don't forget to bring the girl with you to the place."_

"No way in hell!" he yells. "She'll be in more trouble than she's already asking for!"

I hear what seems like a snobby laugh. _"You better keep her on a short leash, then! She appears to be feisty one!"_

"Where are you?" my captor shouts, trying to get back to the subjects.

"_Down at the lobby. You're in luck: I was bringing some supplies to my suite!"_

Grimmjow hits the stop button again for the elevator to restart. "I'll be down there." He shuts the phone and shoves it into his pocket.

"Don't even try to run way," he says, not facing me. "This is Espada territory. You wouldn't know how to get around if you escape."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! If you got any comments please let me know. Also, tell me if they're in character or not!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay, here's the deal... I'm going on a trip and it so happen that it run on my update day, so there's a 1 percent chance that I'll update on Thursday. I most likely will update either Tuesday (early) or Saturday/Sunday (late). But back to _this_ chapter . . . . **

**Chappy Five!**

**-Enjoy!-  
**

* * *

-HARSH Chapter 5-

The elevator doors slide open, revealing the lobby of the high-rise. The room only holds a handful of people including a weirdo at the entrance with pink hair and glasses… not to mention he's a _guy_…

"Grimmjow," he calls in a delighted manner. "So she's the girl?" he inquires in a ridiculously stuck up fashion.

"Where's the stuff?" the Sexta snaps. He jams his gun into his jacket pocket, hiding the weapon.

The other (I assume) Espada directs Grimmjow's attention to a briefcase he's holding in his right hand. "Yes, and is that the wound I am to address?"

"I'll do it myself," is replied coldly.

"Now, now," the pinkette wags a finger, attempting to stop him. "Last time you almost had an infection. It was thanks to that Orihime girl that you still have that arm. It's sad that we couldn't keep her around more. I wanted to do some research on her procedures."

"Doesn't matter. She's gone."

"But we got another one. I wonder what she does…" the snobby one trails looking at me.

"A mean right hook," Grimmjow answers, adjusting his jaw.

"Oh, then you can relate to her. You're our best hand-to-hand fighter."

"Who cares? Just give me the damn stuff and I'll be done with you."

"Slow down. There's no rush. So you agreed that I could-?"

"Fine. Now shut the hell up," Grimmjow growls.

"Okay, let's go to my suite. We're getting looks."

The Sexta grabs my writs and hauls me back into the elevator. I stumble in and smack against the inside wall. "Jerk," I mumble. He chooses to ignore the comment. The other enters and punches in a floor number. We ascend to the specific floor then the elevator door pull apart.

…_And this is where I start freaking out._

It wasn't a suite; it was a _laboratory._ Large hydraulic machines circulate through the apartment. Body length tables containing stained sheets, cabinet after cabinet filled by organized vials of all different chemicals, and test-tubes roaming the counters stock the room. In addition to the complex layout, a large screen is mounted on the wall along with a complicated keypad that contains diverse keys and switches with various purposes directly below it.

The three of us step in to the laboratory. An aura filled the room, making me feel visibly uncomfortable. The owner of the suite sets down his briefcase onto the counter and takes out a container, a small jar of ointment, and surgical tools. I spot a scalpel he's about to lay down is still covered in blood.

"I meant to clean this…" he mutters, as he places it into the sink. He takes off his gloves and throws them into a slot cut into the wall labeled 'hazardous'. "Sit," he gestures the blue haired Espada. The latter of the two seats himself onto a stool beside the operating table.

The medic/scientist/whatever-he-is grabs another pair of latex gloves and approaches Grimmjow. He gabs his arm and pulls the arm out of the sleeve. Adjusting his glasses, positions it for analysis.

"The bullet scraped across the bone. It's a hair away from a compound facture. Do you know who did this?"

Grimmjow's eyes finds themselves looking angrily into mine. The other gets the hint and begins to crackle a laugh.

"Yes, she is _defiantly_ a feisty one," he chuckles at the Sexta only to be glared at. He coughs and inquires, "Even with a severe injury, she could put up a fight?"

"How did you…?" I speak in an undertone, faintly audible.

"Our Tres never misses a shot. The wound must have causes a lot of damage by the way you stumble. After all, it _was_ a sniper shot," he says, returning to the counter. He retrieves the objects, walks back, and places them on the operating table. The man pulls up a chair to sit on.

"Also, I see you have a slight limp in your left leg." The man snickers again, "Actually, it's hard not to notice." He ties a band around the Sexta's bicep. Once secured, he fills a syringe with a liquid then flicks it and tests it by squeezing the end to release a small quantity. The needle plunges into Grimmjow's flesh and the fluid is pushed through. He refills it again for a few more rounds then stops.

He waits a moment for the drug to set and readies for the procedure. Deciding it's time, he takes some tweezers and starts to find any sign of shrapnel from the bullet to take out.

I look away, disgusted and now scarred for life. I can hear the slimy movement of the tweezers and my gag reflex reacts. I hold it down and try to drown it out with my usual what am I going to do next.

Quickly my eyes shoot the elevator. I slowly back to it.

"Lumina, Verona!"

Out of nowhere two fat midgets come running in and block the elevator.

_Oh, come on!_

"You really believe you can escape? Us Espada have the luxury of having high security, but you don't have any luxury here. If you do not cooperate with us we will make your stay so dreadfully savage that you would _beg_ for death," the operator uncharacteristically threatens, looking away from he operation.

I feel my mouth somewhat drop.

Seconds passes and he merrily shrugs and resumes. After removing every bit of shrapnel, he wipes off the tweezers and set them aside. The man then cleans the wound with a cloth and applies the ointment. When that's finished he takes out a long wire and pliers. He creates holes in Grimmjow's skin and threads the wire through one on each side that are across from each other. He knots it and clips off the excess. He repeats until fourteen stitches lines the wound.

"Grimmjow, isn't it Ulquiorra's job to do the kidnapping."

"And?" Grimmjow sighs.

"You should stick to your job. The Cuatro will not be pleased."

"Like I care! That guy can lay off and get that poll out of his-"

"Language. There is a lady present."

"She's anything, but one," the Sexta snarls.

Rolling my eyes, I spit, "Does this look like the face of a person who gives a-"

"All right. I take it back…" the scientist sighs, rubbing his temple in frustration.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!****  
**

**So...? Review!  
**

**I'm going to write how she meets the Espada at the meeting and other places ( and my interpretations on what they are in the gang) . . there's a small build up. (Sorry)  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**I don't own any Bleach characters!**

**Here's chappy 6. I hope you like it!**

**Warning: language**

**-Enjoy!-**

* * *

-HARSH: Chapter 6-

After my kidnapper's shoulder is wrapped, the man forces me into the elevator and back into his apartment.

"When will you give it a rest?" he yells, pushing me to the couch. He doesn't bother to take out a glass as he chugs down some whiskey directly. "You're such a pain…" he breathes out while examining the bottle. Finding it empty, he angrily set it on the bar top and grabs another. "You're gonna' get yourself killed if you don't start learning how to shut your trap."

"Huh," I start, visibly smirking, "I thought you didn't care what happens to me."

He slams the bottle down and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Than doesn't mean I don't get annoyed by your damn stupidity."

"At least I have the balls to resist you Espada! You said it yourself! That Aizen guy wasn't a leader to you, yet you followed under his command. Hell, even when he's in _prison_, you-"

_Crash!_ Glass shards disperse everywhere. Seconds pass and alcoholic drink starts to slowly run down the side of the bar and on to the shrapnel below. Only the top potion of the glass bottle resides in Grimmjow's hand as he looks demonically at me.

"You don't know shit about me or the situation I'm in…" He takes his gun out of his pocket and continues, "but you're better off that way." After a moment sinks in, he sighs and walks down a hallway I didn't care to realize was there.

_Wow… At a time like this, I should be paying more attention…_

When my eyes begin to wonder back to the elevator, I am stopped when he returns with a holster and a roll of duct tape. He grabs my arm and forces me to the bedroom. He then pull up a chair and locates it into the center of the room. Without warning, I am thrown into the seat and pinned but his arm rapped across my shoulders. He kneels in back of me and starts to fasten my ankles to the chair legs with the tape.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shout, attempting to thrash out of the hold. This _really_ pissed me off. "Let go of me!"

In one swift move, he has my hands behind my back, in the process of taping my wrists together.

"Damn. Why do you gotta' be so loud?" he hisses as he attaches the holster to his waist. Standing, he flips his gun to safety before placing it into the holder.

He goes to the window and surveys the surrounding area. I hear him curse as he grabs a remote found on the nightstand and presses a specific button. Blinds fall from the ceiling, causing the room to become drastically darker.

"They're here too early…" he growls to himself, throwing the remote onto the bed.

"What do you mean 'they'?" I snap.

"Just stay out of it! It's got nothin' to do with you!" Instantly, he rips some tape from the roll and threatens, "One more word…"

"Tch," I breathe, but then abruptly roar, "Go to hell-!"

He slaps the duct tape over my mouth. Finding the silence pleasing, he crosses his arms and glares at me for a moment. I do the same, but after discovering it useless, I stare at the ground in defeat. Grimmjow howls out his short victory like the villain he is. Then I feel his finger under my chin. He raises my head and forces me to look at him. We hold our gaze until he snorts at my seemingly pathetic face. He snatches cars keys from the dresser and stops in front of the door.

"Don't do anything stupid." He pauses. "…I mean not that you can do anything…" He switches the lights off and walks through the threshold. He slams the door when he exits, making me wince. I hear the man continue to walk through the apartment and the sound of a turning door handle. It is soon followed by a loud thumping noise with crashing wind. I perceive that the door closes and the apartment becomes dead silent.

I try to get loose from my binding, but the tape holds, restraining me down. My chances of escape plummet with each second.

_It's no use…_

I'm stuck here until he decides to come back.

I hang my head and swear. "I have to get out of here…" I whisper. My hands clench with frustration as I find that there's no way of getting loose.

_This sucks._

_This really sucks._

* * *

**Sorry about the late update and the shortness of this chapter. Also the next chapter's length will be shorter than most or longer depending on if I finish my history assignment on time or not.**

**Thanks for reading, it means a lot!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey ~!**

**I don't Own Beach!**

**Here's chapter 7! Hope you like.**

**Warning: Lot of potty words (feels so bad ;D )  
**

**-Enjoy!-**

* * *

-HARSH: Chapter 7-

My eyes begin to adjust to the dark. The dim metallic silver of the duct tape that bounds me flashes and grabs my attention. The reality sinks in and I feel like I'm going to puke. I'm strapped down to a chair, in a dark room, and potentially will never see the outside of the building again.

I want to swear my heart out right about now. I try to yell for help. I give that a give ten seconds, only to be muted into mumbles.

_Shit.  
_

_I have to get out of here_, I repeat over to myself.

I begin to rock my hips and sway the chair. It tips and falls to the side. My head smacks against the ground, causing the want of swearing like a sailor. Too bad my mouth is taped. Oh yeah, so are my wrists and ankles!

Flipping over, I balance on my knees.

_Ding! _The muffled sound rang through the apartment.

_He's back!_

Just as I set eyes on Grimmjow's cell phone that he seems not to bring with him, the door swings open. My gaze instantly was on the doorway.

It's not him.

It's the pervert.

I desperately sprawl to the phone. The leg of the chair catches the one of the table's. It becomes unbalanced and topples over, landing the cell near my face. For a brief second, all I can see is a foot then the phone sliding across the room.

The man grips the back of the chair and fixes it against a wall. He leans forward and whispers, "What do you think you're doing?"

I try to get away, but I couldn't.

"Why would Grimmjow leave his pet all by herself? She needs someone to play with."

I'm thinking of the worst thing right now.

I rapidly shake my head, disagreeing with the disgusting suggestion.

This isn't good.

He smiles sickly at me and out rolls his tongue. Through the darkness I found an outline of the number five on it.

"He should keep an eye on his pet. She can run away…" He then challenges, "But you wouldn't do that…"

I glare at him.

"Not much of a talker." His fingers glide over the tape on my mouth. "Tell me something about you. How did you drive him to do this so quick?" His fingernails embed themselves into the adhesive and he rips the tape off.

I inhale a breath, followed by me shouting, "Hell no!"

"Well you're gonna'!" he yells.

It a spit second, I feel a large stinging sensation on my cheek and my head is cocked to the side.

_Did he just…?_

"I don't wanna' hear you abject. Tell me what you did!" He slapped me again.

I breathe heavily to regain composure. "W… why should I?"

"Because if you don't, I'll force it out of you."

Finding the situation to difficult to resist, I sighed. "I tried to run away-"

"Like just now?" the man spat.

I only showed him rage filled eyes.

He slapped me for the fourth time.

I quickly begin, "Then these fat midgets came-"

"Oh, so you met that pink hair freak already?"

"And a perverted one."

_Slap!  
_

_I should really keep my mouth shut…_

My head is hanging in hope to stop the speckling of pain in my face.

"You know… your behavior to me has been crappy, but I know what you can do to apologize…" He breathes down my neck obnoxiously.

"Stop it! Get away from me, you ass!"

He goes on howling a sinister laugh. "Who's to stop me?"

"That…"

He froze and looks over his shoulder and to the doorway.

"…would be me."

At the threshold, is standing the only man with blue hair I know.

"Nnoitra get the hell away from her," Grimmjow bellows, pointing a gun at the other.

"What are you doing here, Grimmjow?"

"Retard, I live here!"

"I though you left for you assassination job and won't be back 'til nine-"

"There was a change of plans… Ulquiorra decided to take over just to annoy me. But I wanna' know why a bastard like you is shitting with the girl."

"You should show some respect-"

"Shut you cocky mouth! Aizen is in prison, so I don't give a damn about his ranking." Without blinking, he pulls the trigger. The bullet embeds itself into the other's shoulder blade, making the taller swear and back away.

I just sit there, in shock of what is happening.

"Get out of here, you dumbass!" the Sexta exclaims, shouting more rounds.

The lengthy man storms out and to the elevator. "You're going to regret this!" is heard before the elevator doors close.

"I hate that guy…" I mumble to myself.

"Join the club," the present Espada says, walking over to me. He whips out a knife from his pocket and holds the handle with he teeth. He pulls the chair out so he can access the back and take the knife out of his mouth. With it, he cuts the tape that bound my limbs.

Sitting up, I stretch out my body. "Thanks…" I absentmindedly, then realized…

"For what? I did it for myself. I gotta' have you at the meeting tonight."

That statement may have sound vain, but I know under that brush off outer shell, there's a… real cock-head in there.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And I'll desperately try to keep up with the weekly updates!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter eight and it has more word filled. And sorry about the previous chapter, 'cause it didn't have much in it.**

**Warning: alcohol and drug reference as well as potty words  
**

**-Enjoy!-  
**

* * *

-HARSH: Chapter 8-

"You expect me to eat your scraps?"

"Either that or you can starve," Grimmjow sighs as he spreads himself on the couch, his head tilted back and his feet on the coffee table.

I pick at the Chinese food that's probably decades older than me. It smells fine, but I can't tell what this miscellaneous heap of food is. I pick up a few stands of noodle with chopsticks and debate if it's going to move or not because I could of sworn I saw it twitch.

_What the hell is this shit?_

"The second option sounds better…" I mutter. Dropping the sticks, I jab my elbow into my knee. I lean forward, propping my head up with my hand. Then the universe decides to make my life ironic and my stomach growled, begging to be filled with food.

After the perverted incident, Grimmjow finally remembered that I am a human; therefore, I need food, but have let out that the food must be edible.

A groan is released from my lips. I'm really on edge. I can't trust any of the Espada, escape seems impossible, and soon enough I'll be killed if Ichigo doesn't do something. Oh, that's right. I have to convince myself that he's not going to do anything, but I know better. He's going to show up all heroic and try to save me. He's going to get killed! I have to get out of here before that happens. I'll have to act fast –the Espada will most likely interrogate me at their meeting and squeeze out what little information I have.

My kidnapper grabs my arm and throws me into a room I haven't been in.

"Hurry up and do whatever you gotta' do. By the way, you look like shit." With that he slams the door shut. "I'm given you twenty minutes so don't waist them."

"Asshole..." I pick myself off the floor and look around the bathroom. Just like the other rooms, this was pretty sweet.

I observe myself in the mirror. Raising a hand to my fairly swollen cheeks, I wince at the touch. I can still feel that pervert's grubby hands on me. I snatch a washcloth out of the cabinet and begin to scrub my face. When I'm done, I feel the uneasiness remaining. I'm still not clean.

I walk over the other side of the bathroom and to the shower. The stall is large; able to fit a hand full of people, but what catches my eye are red stains on the tile grout near the drain. I move away and nearly jump out of my skin when I back into the counter.

_Why the hell…?_

I'm disputing whether to shower or not. But I can still feel that bastard's hands on me.

I return to the shower, but stop.

_Are those really blood stains?_

Looking past that, I remove my clothes and slowly step in. I make sure I don't stand on that part of the stall. I press the control panel on the side and instantly I'm blasted by arctic water.

"Shit!" I yell as I frantically press other random button until the water temperature is perfect. I breathe out and start a normal shower routine.

Give or take ten minutes later, I finish and change back into my clothes. I go about regular bathroom stuff, when an idea hits me like a tone of bricks. Doesn't this guy have razors? In a spit second I'm filing through every possible place to look for some. I get through almost every one except for the cabinets that height challenged people like me can't reach.

_Still hating me, aren't you, Universe? _

I stand on my toes as I stretch to reach the highest one. Hearing a pound coming from the door, I am knocked unbalanced and fall onto my ass.

"You done?"

"Don't come in!" I shout, getting to my feet.

"Why?"

"I-I'm naked!" I lamely yell while I try to reach again.

"And why should I give a damn?"

"Pervert!" I exclaim through the door.

Suddenly the door is hurled open and I fall yet again. He looks down to me and I sheepishly glance away.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"…Nothing."

He shakes his head. "We're going. I got to tie up a few loose ends on the way there."

We go down to the lobby and into his black BMW. He tells me to put the blindfold on and I obey, finding no need to start something.

He's a crazy diver; being chocked my seat-belt on every turn and when. The vehicle came to a halt, I felt my eyes roll back.

I hear the window roll down. "Yo, Zommari!"

"Your shipment's not 'til next week," a deep voice sounded.

Out of curiosity, I pull the bandanna off and look out the tinted windows and spot a man at the entrance of as warehouse.

"But I need my whiskey!" the Sexta shouts, not caring if anyone hears him.

"Grimmjow, I know you're my best and frequent customer, but your shipment is imported. I'll have it in three days at most."

"Dammit… Just give me a few cases of beer and some cigs and I'll be set."

I snorted while I watch the other go inside and, as Grimmjow ordered, came back with two cases of beer cans. Zommari walks over to the back of the car, pops the trunk and piles in the drinks. He slams top down and goes to the drive's window. He hands him the packets of cigarettes, but reminds him, "Payment's due at the end of the month. And for you, the bill won't be cheap. Full price or I'm not selling."

"I'll think about it." With that, we are gunned down the road. He looks back in the rear view mirror and snaps, "What?"

I roll my eyes and look out the window. Past all the tall buildings was a desert of white sand.

Where _am_ I?

"Put that damn bandanna back on!"

"Where are we?" I demanded.

"If you don't put it on-l"

"Shut up and just tell me!"

Suddenly he kills the gas and we stop in the middle of the intersection. Good thing no one is really around.

"What did you just say?" he growls and leans out from the front.

I had enough of this guy's attitude. "You heard me."

"You know what-!"

"I know that you need me for the meeting tonight. You can't touch me."

He fumbles his words, and then swears at his own stupidity. He fixes the clutch and the car starts up again.

"But do you know what this means?" he begins.

"What?" I state.

"Since you know the Espada's location…" The man looks back into the mirror. "You can't leave."

* * *

**Ohhhhh! Maybe that cliffhanger was expected... but it's still pretty big, don't you think?**

**And thanks for reading ^.^  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey sorry about having the story not get anywhere, but i hope i kind of did something to make it a little more interesting.**

**Anyways Chapter 9!  
**

**Warning: the usual  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

-HARSH: Chapter 9-

We pulled into a parking lot structure. Grimmjow exits the car and opens my door. Yanking me up, he warns, "Remember who has the gun."

I roll my eyes in response.

"And-"

"Grimmjow, late as usual."

The Sexta turns and sees a young looking man. His pale skin contrasts against his dark hair, making him ominous, yet serious.

"You went for a drink, didn't you?"

"What in hell makes you think that?" Grimmjow say as he takes out a cigarette and lights it. He inhales while the other looks to a heavy-duty door.

"We should be moving now," he says, walking to it.

My kidnapper and I follow him into it and down several flights of stairs, causing me to wonder if we were underground by now. We stop in front of a door with a keypad on the wall beside it. The younger Espada positions himself so I can't see the code that he types in. There is a noise followed by the doors opening.

Eyes are on us as we enter. Grimmjow doesn't seem fazed and neither is the other. I was freaking out on the inside, but being the collected person I am, I don't dare show it.

"Who's the chick?"

"A second chance," answers Nnoitra.

"Shut up and let me explain," Grimmjow hisses through his teeth. He removes the cigarette and breathes out. "She's got information."

"What kind of information?" is said from a man with shaggy hair that is seated towards the end of a large table, accompanied with Espada that I know and some I don't.

"Names. She knows faces." Grimmjow sits at the head of the table. "Assuming that she can make some contacts. And…." He allows himself to take another huff of smoke. "She's close to Ichigo Kurosaki."

"How close?"

"To where she knows what makes him tick."

"And how can we know your stating facts?" that scientist from before says.

"Do I lie?" Grimmjow challenges.

Everyone blinks before bursting into laughter. The Sexta's face becomes red out of anger.

"Good one, Grimm," Nnoitra sighs and tries to stop snickering. I can't help but snort as well; Grimmjow's face is _hysterical_.

A few coughs broke through and the laughter settled.

"What do you want Ulquiorra?"

"We shouldn't waste time fooling around."

"And," Grimmjow starts off again. "I'm the one talking." He smokes again then drops the cigarette beside him. He smashes it on the floor and ignores the looks he gets from it. "She can help us in getting the upper hand. We all hate Ichigo and his shitty little friends and she can be our ticket to wreck up their gang and the rest of their lives."

"Grimmjow, that's going too far-"

"Nobody but her gives a shit about them and that why she's going to corporate."

Murmuring instantly arouses through the meeting.

"This is payback," Grimmjow declares. "Yammy, you got some toys?"

"Yeah. You're in luck; I decided to bring a prototype with me."

A, uh, thick man slams a large case onto the table. He clicks it open and cracks the lid. Pulling out a weapon, he explains, "She's the best on the black market. I added my own touches. Made it sharper and of course more deadly." He hands the fire arm to the Sexta. He examines it while Yammy continues, "And for the lady…" He reaches in again and takes out a prolonged barrel gun with a large scope. "This was made to shoot across the city." He hands the weapon to a woman. She examines the item then nods sternly in approval.

"Szayel, this will get messy," Grimmjow warns the scientist.

"I got a few body bags in storage."

"Nnoitra, 'borrow' some wheels. We are going to need a clean escape."

Nnoitra just shrugs.

"I will talk to Baraggan about the shipment. He will be displeased will all the shipments as well as the hassle to keep this a secret," Ulquiorra complains.

"Explosives?" the shaggy haired man I pointed out asks.

"Hell yeah!" Yammy shouts.

"Then we will go out with a bang," Grimmjow concludes.

* * *

"Say it-"

"No."

"Say it-"

"No."

"Say it!"

"…No."

"Damn it- just say it!"

"Why should I?"

Grimmjow stands from his seat and sticks his gun in my face.

I stare at it for a moment before stating, "You really don't know how to interrogate, do you?"

He growls then starts striding back and forth. Then he breaks, "Why can't you say it?"

"Because I don't want to."

_And why does this remind me of a cheesy cop show?_

"Grimmjow," we hear from a speaker overhead. "This is getting nowhere."

"He's right," I say.

The Sexta sighs then runs a hand through his light blue locks. In the next second, he smashed his hands onto the table.

"Where does he live?"

"Why would I know?"

"Of course you would know!"

"But what if I don't?"

He leans forward and his lips brush against my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"This isn't a game… It's real life. You mess up and it's over. Don't think that you can easily run away because…" He retreats, but his fingers trail up the front of my neck and rest at my chin. "Death might just be around the corner."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**Like it? Well that was my lame attempt at introducing the Espada to Tatsuki :P**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello~**

**This summer's pretty bussy for me. First this leadership thing, then taking a class over summer so i don't have to take it durring to school year, and two honor class thingies.**

**Anyways if you are here only to read dialog then this chapter isn't for you so yeah...**

**-Enjoy!-**

* * *

-HARSH: Chapter 10-

After that pathetic interrogation, Grimmjow and I leave. We don't say a word to each other while we advance to the black BMW we have arrived in, though I clearly note that he is really ticked off. I stumble into the back seat with weary eyes and fasten the seatbelt over me. Grimmjow get in and starts driving, not any bit tired. I close my eyes and rest my head against the cold window.

The drive is shorter than expected and we finally make it back to the apartment building. I blink and unbuckle myself as he opens my door. Grimmjow grabs the back of my shirt and yanks me out. I don't bother to remark that it is unnecessary for him to be forceful. I was too dang tired to put up a fight.

The two of us enter the building and load into the elevator. A moment passes and the doors slide open. We pile out into his dark apartment. Grimmjow turns on the hallway light, barely enough light to find the bedroom door. He points to it and I stagger to the door. I open it, but look back at the man. He hooks a chain around his neck and takes something off of a table. I set foot in the bedroom and attempt to find a light switch. I can't find one and I glance at the digital clock on the nightstand.

**2:03 A.M.**

I sigh loudly as I fall and land on comfortable linens. It smells musky and has the sent of… Grimmjow.

While that thought processes, he barges in, turns around and locks the door. He places something on the dresser and shrugs off his jacket. He removes his shirt, throws it across the room, and opens one of the drawers. He undoes his belt and pulls it out of his belt loops. He jams it into the drawer and slams the drawer shut. His hands make their way to the top of his pants and I quickly look away. I feel my face heat up and I slowing crawl backwards.

My eyes adjust to the dark and I can see well in the moonlight. I watch as the Sexta's dark stature moves towards the bed. The moon's light hits his form, reveling a large scar ripping though his chest and a key hanging form a thin chain.

_Great. I'm locked in._

Grimmjow comes closer and I moved backwards again. My back hits the wall and I freeze.

_What is he _doing_?_

Before I can make any more assumptions, he's already under the covers with his back to me.

Then it's quiet. I stare at him for moment. He doesn't move, but from the way he's positioned, I can't escape the bed without stirring him and he's ticked off as is.

I lie down and face the wall in attempt to stay away from him. I wait to fall asleep, but I can't. The intoxicating smell of the sheets is surprisingly enjoyable. And, weird enough, it doesn't smell like smoke.

I flip over and onto my back. Staring at the ceiling, I take in the night. A chill runs down my spine, making me to shutter. I bring my arms close, trying to preserve heat.

_Why does the bed need to be right next to the window?_

Absentmindedly, I crawl under the blankets and bask in the warmth. It feels cozy and I begin to drift off. The last thing I see is an outline of a number six, before my eyelids tug close.

* * *

Darkness. But within that, there's comfort. Warm breezes flow down my neck and I don't want to move. A soft noise, almost like a purr, is heard. I nuzzle into the covers, inhaling a musky fragrant. Lazily blinking, I look around. For a moment I don't know where I am.

Quickly I sit up and look to my left. Lying there, in a disordered fashion, is Grimmjow. His messy blue hair falling over his eyes and him mouth slightly open, not affecting him in his deep sleep, it causes me to wander if he's always like this. With his chest rises and descends with every leisurely breathe and the innocent expression on his features, you can't decide if he's the same person.

Those thoughts aside, I get out from under the sheets. Remembering that I'm locked in here, an idea hits me. I reach over his chest and attempt to grab the key. My fingers brush against the object when Grimmjow jerks then rolls to his side. He lets out a grunt and rakes a hand throw his hair, somewhat fixing it.

Minutes pass before he finally says, "I know you're awake." His course voice breaks through the silence.

I don't say anything in response.

He sighs and sits up, but doesn't bother to look at me. He swings his legs over and stands up. He walks to the dresser, opens it, takes a set of clothes and strides the to the door. He grabs the key that hangs around his neck and unlocks the door. He steps out and shut the door behind him. I hear clicking noise from it, indicating he locked it from the outside.

I plop back down on the bed when I hear the shower start.

_This is only the second day, _echoes in my head. _But who knows if it's the last?_

* * *

**This is just to put you in Tatsuki's mind set and i know she's OCC in this chapter but i was desperately trying to fit it so it can flow.**

**So thanks for reading! ^.^**


	12. Chapter 11

**Here is Chapter eleven... so tired... need sleep...**

**Warning: I don't think there's anything to warn about...**

**-Enjoy-**

* * *

-HARSH: Chapter 11-

I stare hungrily at the dish he has in his hands. It's still steaming off the food and the aroma floods the air. I actually feel myself salivate, drugging the smell into my lungs.

_It's not fair!_

I haven't eaten in almost two days. I feel knots wielding in my stomach and the pain of hunger riddles throughout.

Grimmjow ignores me and continues to eat delicious food. He doesn't even bother to close his mouth as he chomps down. His rude self sits back in the couch, lazily and unmannerly consuming like a beast. The disorderly chewing is nonstop until not a single noodle remains. Setting it on the table, he makes a glance at me. He actually doesn't even focus on me, he just makes a clean swipe with his eyes and he is done.

A moment later, he wipes the back his hand on his mouth and the other side with his pant leg and turns on the television. After flipping through stations, he comes to a blank, blue screen channel. He presses a button on the remote and a password box pops up. He enters it in, the password being concealed by stars.

The screen goes fuzzy then it shows an image of an empty room.

"Shawlong!" Grimmjow angrily yells at the screen. "Where is he…?" he mutters to himself, scanning over the screen.

Suddenly a man walks into view and seats himself in front.

"Grimmjow, is there anything that needs to be done?"

"Yeah," the Sexta barks, "organize a new Fracción. Other's are dead; ain't much use in them."

"Yes," is replied.

"And this time…. pick people who can fight."

'Shawlong' nods in understanding.

Grimmjow looks over his shoulder and gives a quick glance at me before saying, "Do me a solid and look into security systems. I need a network set up."

"That will have to wait. You already put enough on my plate," Shawlong says.

"Whatever! Just get it done," Grimmjow orders. "Anyways I have a job I got to do. I want you to come by and babysit this brat."

I instantly sit up and glare at the back of his head.

"Yammy gave you my shipment?"

"Yes."

"Bring it. And since you got a spare key to my car, fetch the beer."

"…Right."

With that, he kills the power and the screen becomes black. He stands and takes his plate into the unknown hallway.

That Shawlong guy can come up the elevator at any minute so I can't consider escape right now.

Curiosity pulled me down the hallway. Turning right, I enter a kitchen. It has granite counters, slick black cabinets, and a whole wall… dedicated to alcohol.

I spot Grimmjow setting the plate next to the sink. He turns and doesn't make eye contact.

_What is with him?_

He goes to the fridge. He grabs a can of soda and, without even looking at me, takes my sleeve and forces me back to the living room. The Sexta sits back down on the couch and sets the can on the coffee table. He then pulls out a drawer from the latter. Retrieving a folder, he tosses his ankle over his other leg's knee. He throws the folder on the short surface, spilling some of the contents. Catching my attention is a photograph of a familiar face. I pick it up and examine it.

"Haven't your parents taught you not to take thing that aren't yours?" Grimmjow sneers, taking the picture back.

"Why do you have a picture of him?" I ask.

"You know this guy?"

I shrug. "He was this pansy from high school. His dad runs a hospital."

"Was he an Ishida?"

"Yeah…"

He starts to laugh manically. "Wow, who knew you _actually_ can be useful?"

_Uh, you did._

He opens the folder and gets out a map. He unfolds it and spreads it on the coffee table. Grimmjow puts his finger on my street then slides it across to the nearest high school: Katakura High School. He looks up at me and literally reads me. Thinking that my reaction may be because of a relation, his eyes scan over that part of the city. Finally his index reaches a hospital.

"There…" he mumbles.

I blink.

_Did he serious figure that all on his own? What does he even want with him?_

He takes a pen from the still opened drawer and circles the two locations. Folding it back up, he tucks it into his jacket. He gaze returns to the folder. Removing papers from it, he studies them for a moment, then he stands with the intelligence and strides to the elevator.

Before he can push the down button, the doors open and reveal that guy that was on the screen. Shawlong has a bag slung over his back and two beer cases in hand. He drops the beer and comes over to the couch and lets go of the bag. In it, I can hear metal clanging.

"A month's supply of ammunition and one or two new toys are in there."

"Good and she's all yours." Grimmjow enters the elevator and then he's gone.

I only have a glimpse of Shawlong, then there's a stinging sensation on the back of my neck. Blankness awaited me.

* * *

**There. Done. At least until next week.**

**Anyways that's for using your time on reading this.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Soooooo sorry for the super late update, I've been have computer problems and stuff so take my excuse or not.**

**This is basically that Tatsuki's thoughts change and is leading up to the most dramatic chapter so far (Chapter 15) so anyways please enjoy.**

**This contains a flashback (cough, its a situation from the real story plot and converted it into one that will fit into this story)  
**

**-Enjoy-**

* * *

-HARSH: Chapter 12-

Swirls crash into dizziness. Blinking, I try to get a hold on reality. I groan and sit up.

…_What just…?_

My head sways and bobbles and I fall onto the floor. I stare at the small, distant fan, which only makes my head ache ever so more. My eyelids slowly drag shut and my mind hazes off.

* * *

**Time: Almost Two Years Ago  
**

"Ichigo," I say, watching from my apartment window.

He's being harassed again. Yup, thugs just _love_ to provoke him.

It's probably about his appearance (yeah, orange hair tends to get some attention in this neighborhood) or that he helped arrest some crooks (he's known to be pals with the police).

I see the thug grab his hair. Yanking his head back, he takes a switchblade to his neck. Ichigo acts fast and grabs the guy's wrist, and then the blade is lost in the alley's darkness. The other gets back the upper hand, throwing rapid punches at Ichigo's face.

I'm horrified-

_Okay, this is enough!_

I take my duffle bag, unzip it and remove my recently purchased .45 ACP (I lied about my age). I run down the stairwell and across the street, but what stops me is the sight of Ichigo, with his knife pulled out. He cuts down one the attacker with brutal force. The other is about to strike when a man emerges from the shadows. The newcomer places a hand on the thug's shoulder and a moment later, they leave Ichigo behind.

* * *

Shaking off the memory, I push myself to stand and go to the door… that is locked.

I sigh at how annoying the situation is. I accept the fact I can't do anything and I make my way to the bed. Sitting down, my gaze goes to the floor.

Grimmjow's not here, but his buddy is, and I can tell the latter doesn't want anything to do with me.

I rub my temple in attempt to take the pain away. It doesn't really work, but my sight has mostly been restored.

Something on the floor gets my attention. I bend over and take it into my hand. It's a white plastic card with a small '6' in the corner. I flip it around and realize that it's an ID card.

On it is a front profile view of Grimmjow, looking annoyed as usual.

"_Jaegerjaquez, Grimmjow" _is his full name. I skip some of the detail until I reach his age.

_There's no way he can be twenty-three! _

So I bet he was an underage drinker.

I fiddle the card in my hands for a short period of time. Dropping it, I lose interest. I kick it under the bed and fall onto the linens. Groaning out of boredom and a massive headache, I roll onto my stomach. Breathing in, his scent whirls into my lungs.

His smell is strange.

I nearly slap myself.

_Moving on…_

Closing my eyes, I pull my eyebrows together.

_Stupid Universe… Why do you hate me?_

The door opens and closes before I can even look. I push myself off the bed and turn around. On the floor is a scattered pair of chopsticks and a container flipped on its side. Almost like a savage, I drop to my knees and pick up the items. Removing the lid, I discover that the container is nearly empty but has enough food to satisfy me from starvation. I jam the chopsticks into it and withdraw a considerable amount of noodles. I stuff my face with the -I think- ramen.

_It's not too bad._

But it's gone as soon as it came.

I angrily throw whatever is left at the door, making sure that it hits it loud enough to get Grimmjow's buddy's attention.

I glare at the door. It's the only thing keeping me from running away. Or, you know, fighting back, because I'm fully capable of the situation. At least until Ichigo shows up. And an idiot he will be when he does.

So this is what it's like to be involved? Captured, locked up in an apartment, and held as a hostage? I knew it wasn't going to be pretty, but _really?_ This is getting to my head, but what's really sad is that I'm better than this! I can take these guys easily with one punch to the jugular! But why haven't I made a move?

_Fear._

I'm not afraid of them! I'm not scared to shoot! I can't be stopped because that's the person I am.

_Fear of what?_

No one can scare me. Ever since I was little I was able to throw away fear and protect those I can't go on without. Gang member or school bully –there's no difference! However there it more a stake. Lives are on the line and one slip up can end them.

_Loss._

Why the hell am I bringing this up, anyways?

_Change._

_I get it!_

_Fear of fearing._

_Okay, conscience, you better shut up!_

But for hours it doesn't.

* * *

**Think it's boring? Then sorry for wasting your time.**

**Thanks of reading to all that have.**


	14. Chapter 13

**(Bangs head against the table) Must... get... new... computer... (Laughs nerviously) H-hey... long time no read... er- sorry about not updating for like _ever, _so here it is... all new chapter-y.**

**Eh, for now on I'm not going to give warnings or disclaimer stuff because it's too much of a hassel so- I don't own Bleach, or any of it's concepts or characters. This story will continue to have langue, drugs and alcohol use and other bad influences that people shouldn't do -well at least the illegal ones.**

**Here you go and enjoy.**

* * *

-HARSH: Chapter 13-

I rummage through everything or place I can in the bedroom.

_There's got to be a form of weapon somewhere…_

I pull open a drawer from his dresser, before quickly shutting it.

_Ok, I'm _not_ checking that one._

I open another one and search through it, throwing shirts everywhere in the process. I shut it and pull out the drawer under it. I dig to the bottom and uncover a photo. It was a picture of a woman. I flip it over and on the back was crudely written initials.

_N. T. O._

I look at the picture again. She has unnatural turquoise hair, extending in long curls. A scar runs from her forehead to the bridge of he nose. She has serious eyes like Grimmjow's, except that they're chocolate with a small hint of playfulness.

I hurry and toss the clothes back into the dresser. Shutting it, the door opens behind me and Grimmjow's buddy steps in.

"I have something that you're going to like, so come and you will find out what it is."

Slowly walking to the guy, I notice something… this prick's got no muscle!

Just when I'm a good three feet from him, I yank his shoulders down and my fist drives in his diaphragm. His salvia shoots out of his throat, spewing on the floor. Without another regard I drop the now unconscious man and take his gun.

Exiting out the bedroom, I go down the hall to the living room and hastily make my way to the elevator until something stops me.

"Tatsuki?"

I freeze and hesitantly turn my head. There, on the screen, was carrot top.

"Ichigo?" I gap.

"What happened to you? How did you get there? Oh geez- who did that to you!" he angrily yells.

"How…?"

"Screw it! That doesn't matter! Why are you there?"

"…They kidnapped me, but-"

"That does it!" he yells, standing up from his desk and loads up a pistol. "Where are you? I'm coming to get you-!"

"You are not!"

He stops and looks at me like I lost my mind. Then his next he action is, "Great, now they've brainwashed you!"

"Stop, Ichigo!"

"Tats…"

"I got this," I say as I twirl the trigger loop around my finger.

"Why are you there?' Ichigo sternly repeats.

"If you don't know then how are you connected?"

"Well, one minute I was typing up one of those pain in the ass papers for collage and then the next thing I know I'm in a chat room with this guy that I don't even know that says he's from the Espada…"

"He is and he's ranked under Grimm… whatever his name was again."

"Grimmjow? He's a bad guy, Tats. Stay away him by all means necessary."

I snort. "Too late. This is his apartment."

"_What?"_

"Yeah, but Ichigo, I don't have time for this right now. I have to get out of here."

"But-"

"I'll see you when I'll make it back, okay?"

"At least answer my question: why are you there?"

I sigh. "If I run into an Espada, I 'd be sure to ask -_Hmph!"_

A large hand is slammed over my mouth and my arms are pulled behind my back. I tilt my head back and catch sight of blue.

"Tats-!" he chokes out then roars, "You let go of her!"

"And why would I do that?" The Sexta Espada challenges.

_Since when did he get here?_

…Then I see the elevator doors close.

"Grimmjow, you bastard!"

"Big talk for someone like her?"

"What about her?"

"Nothing… but you seem so… close."

I thrash and bite Grimmjow's hand. He releases me looks ready to shoot me.

"Not anymore," I declare, backing away, giving myself some space.

Grimmjow's eyes widen a fraction while Ichigo's reaction was amplified.

"The hell you mean, Tats?"

"Don't call me that!" I snap. "We're strangers, _Kurosaki_."

Ichigo was baffled speechless.

"Tatsuki what are…?"

"It's Arisawa for you."

He looks horrified, but this must be done.

"You've forgotten me, so it's time I do the same," I say. Pointing the gun at Grimmjow, I shout, "You can't manipulate me!"

The Espada laughs heartlessly. "Did you finally decide to grow a spine?"

"Shut up and do what I say," I seethe.

He cracks a laugh. "Please, you can't kill anyone. Lose you heart and maybe you can-"

A bullet whizzed by his face, stopping him.

"I'm not weak like you two think I am!"

"Tatsuki, this is just stupid," the carrot top states.

I look at him. "You were right… I shouldn't have gotten involved… But we can't go back in time and change that. It's already done."

"They'll kill you!"

"You don't understand!" I shout at him. "That's what they were planning on in the first place! Might as well as get it done sooner."

"What a load of shit!" Grimmjow snaps as he clamps his hand over the barrel of the gun, throws out of my hand, grabs my neck with the other and thrusts me against the wall. "You just don't get it."

"What don't I get?" I ask, trying to look calm.

Behind Grimmjow, I see that the screen was blank.

_It's done._

I inhale and close my eyes.

_I'm on my own at this point._

"You don't _want_ to die," I hear him growl. "And you're lying."

My eyelids slide open somewhat and look down to him. "Why would I be lying?"

"How 'bout you tell me that?" he spits, dropping me. He then quickly changes the subject. "The Ishida wasn't there, but I did give a hell of a scare to some of the residents. Too bad the Soul Reapers came to ruin it."

"Wait, who?"

"The cops."

"I bet you guys run into each other a lot."

"Sometimes it's like a family reunion," he says sarcastically. He takes that gun that was thrown on the floor. "We're going. We've already wasted enough time."

* * *

**I promise i will try and update the stoy on the right update date (every thursday) amd if i say something about how i'm going some where sp i can't then that is when it's expected but like three weeksa ago it decide to die and break.**

**Oh, thanks of reading! :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hellooooo~ So last chapter was pretty... something and this one has a change of P.O.V.**

**-Enjoy!-**

* * *

-HARSH: Chapter 14-

We zoom down the street, leaving tire tracks behind. The smell of burning rubber floods the area we cover, the wind blows across my onyx helmet and drags out my hair out from it, flipping and tossing my locks. I bend down and the air whips faster. The engine roars and the motorcycle accelerates.

The moon is hidden behind dark clouds traveling above. The dingy atmosphere gives off a strange sensation off. The woman clenches onto my shoulders tightly, causing an annoying stir in my gut.

I hated it! No matter how I treat her, she just doesn't know how to stop! She's so goddamn irritating that it hurts! It just pisses me off how stupid she is!

_How is she annoying? _The voice in the back of my head asks.

She never stops with her 'you can't use me' attitude. It's pathetic!

I glance back at the woman. Then helmet I gave her barely fits and the jacket so loose that it's nearly blown off from the speed we're going. Turning back, the speed dial's needle quivers and nears seventy.

"Where are we going?" she shouts, leaning over my shoulder.

I ignore her and sharply turn a corner. She grabs my waist and steadies herself.

And there's that stupid feeling. A irritating ache that makes it harder to breathe. Is she trying to suffocate me?

Her grip becomes tighter, pressing on my diaphragm.

Shit, she's trying to kill me!

I swerve the bike, but she continues to hold on. Just when I'm about to yell at her to stop, I spot a parked police car in front of us. I make a one-eighty and try to fine another way around. Despite that, I hear the sirens go off and in my side mirror I can see the vehicle approach us.

"Crap…" I say through my teeth. With the flick of the wrist, the bike ramps it up.

"_Pull over,"_ comes from the cop car.

I got to lose this prick. He can't know who I am and I bet the woman will blow my cover. Getting on the freeway, I try to lose him among the mob of vehicles. I weave through the cars and trucks with ease. I steer to an off ramp and down streets in opposite of where I was planning on going. Hearing the sirens, I curse and turn into a construction site. It's barely visible as I drive through the work site. Towards the end it, the woman grips my jacket.

"Don't do that again…" I can hear the uneasy tone in her voice.

"Che, no promises."

I book it and the bike speeds through the streets. The sirens become distant, indicating that the police gave up. Good. I begin to mentally navigate my way to the checkpoint.

The woman's hold loosens and rests on my shoulders.

_I need a smoke._

I begin to pull over for one when the cop car emerges from the intersection ahead, blasting its sirens.

Great.

With the flick of the wrist, the engine ramps up and the motorcycle accelerates in the opposite direction. Looking in the rear view mirror, I spot two more cars.

Just…great.

I make a sharp turn. Feeling the woman's grip loosen, I swear.

"Hold on if you don't want to get flattened!" I snap at her. She follows her orders and buries her head into my back.

I hit the brakes and lock my arms stationary. The motorcycle stops and the cops drive past, their brakes slow to react. I quickly go down a different street and away from those Soul Reapers.

I work my way through the alley to avoid detection. Finding the location, I park the bike in the alley and shove the woman off. I jump off myself remove my helmet. I take it and the woman's and throw them behind a dumpster. I push the motorcycle behind plywood leaning against the exterior wall.

"This is the place," I say more to myself.

I grab the back of the woman's shirt and pound on the metal door. It creaks open and I let myself in.

"Where the…?" Tat… whatever-the-hell-her-name-is wonders.

I ignore her for the second time this night and the two of us enter a room. It's dark, only being lightened by a single hanging light. There's a table positioned in the middle of the room along with a pair of chairs. Sitting in one of them is the person I'm to regroup.

"Hello, Grimmjow," he greets, expectantly.

"Cut the crap! You know about him."

"Him?"

"Kurosaki. You know about him and his whereabouts!"

"How can a person like me possibly know anything about him? I have never heard the name in my life."

This guy is too sly for his own good. I look at the woman, "Do you know who this is?" She doesn't respond. I yell at her, "Do you have a shred of knowledge about this person, woman?"

She winces then denies.

"He's-!" I start before being cut off.

"I'm someone that you shouldn't know about," the man says, hiding behind a hat. "Grimmjow, it's a wonder to me how the police haven't caught you yet. Your luck will eventually run is you keep advertising yourself."

"Speaking of the cops, shouldn't you be calling them up by now?"

"There's no rush for that. I'll even make a deal to pass the time.

I raise an eyebrow. "I'm listening…"

"We can exchange information."

I swiftly takeout my gun and point it square in his face. "Or you can just tell me everything and I'll be on my way."

"But there's always room for negotiation," he says through a smirk. "There's no need for violence for this."

I sigh and tuck the weapon away and take a seat. I rest my elbows on the tabletop and glare at the smiling man.

"We'll have it you way, for now I mean," I decide.

"Alright, now-"

"Wait- I'm asking first!" I declare. "Where does Ichigo-"

"That's not what you should learn."

"Uh, this was your freaken' idea to-!"

"There are better questions to ask rather than about Kurosaki; questions about the new uprising threat."

"The Quincy population," I growl through my teeth.

"Yes. You Espada have been finding it difficult to apprehend them." He tilts sideways and looks behind me, making sure to keep himself hidden behind the shadow his hat creates. "Where are my manners? You must be curious," he addresses the woman. "They are a clan who believes that justice of criminals should be in the hands of the people. It's impressive that they have held a grudge against the police for so long…"

"Is that what he is?" the woman asks.

"The Ishida, yeah," I clarify. "But Kurosaki? That's a good point…" I mumble as I look at the man. "Is he?"

He merely shrugs and fixes his hat. "Personally, I don't know yet. He usually keeps that kind of stuff to himself. His dad is a retired cop, but I wonder about his mother- about what she thought about the justice department. Sad to say we can't ask her now."

"Who cares?" I roar, getting tired of his nonsense. "Do you at least know where they're gong to attack?"

"They have already been attacking," he says with out a sign of a resent smile.

"Where?"

"All over. Police stations and justice buildings." He glances up at me. "They're coming after the Espada."

* * *

**Ohhhhhhhh~ Now that doesn't happen everyday... or does it? I don't get out much so I don't know ;D  
**

**Thanks for ready ^.^  
**


	16. Chapter 15

**What's up? **

**Lately I've been story crazed but then when i'm half way through a chapter, I'm like "What the heck?!What retard decided to hack my computer?!" (Then I realize) "...Nevermind."**

**Back to the story~**

**-Enjoy!-**

* * *

-HARSH: Chapter 15-

Just as he says those words-

"_The building is surrounded!"_

Damn.

I flip on my hood and pull the woman's over her head. I latch my arm around her waist and my free arm crashes into the nearest window. I jump through, taking the female with me.

I land on my back and the woman falls on top on me. I push her off and quickly stand. Grabbing the woman's wrist, I yank her to her feet.

"Stop!" is heard as well at the shutting of a vehicle.

"Keep running!" I bark at her. She sprints, forced to keep within an arm's length away from me.

The entrance door comes into view and the cruddy paintjob motorcycle gleams in the moonlight.

The woman trips over her own feet. I react on instinct by catching her arm. I pull her up and dash to the bike. My hands touch the handles of the bike and my eyes shoot behind me.

She's just standing there!

"The hell're you doing?" I yell.

She glances back at me before running straight to them.

Crap! She's trying to escape!

I grab my helmet and hop on the bike. I try to start it as soon as I can, but it doesn't cooperate.

_Stupid piece of…!_

The engine starts up. I turn around and drive down the alley to the woman. I see her shouting at the two Soul Reapers running towards her. They pull out pistols and by the way of their expression, they look trigger-happy. I twist the handles for speed. My right arm retracts and takes out a gun. I pull the trigger a few times, the bullets purposely missing. The cops dive behind a couple trashcan, crouching for cover. I hook around and stop in the middle of the two parties.

"Get on," I instruct, aiming my gun at the cop's coverage.

She doesn't say anything.

"Let me rephrase it," I say, taking out another gun and pointing it at the woman. "Get your ass on this thing!"

"Step away from the vehicle," one of the cops orders the woman.

The other one peeks from behind the cans, his pistol steadily held. "We were just going to give you a speeding, but since you didn't stop, we got curious. Now, holding a weapon to authorities? Sir, please remove you helmet-"

"Hell no!" I snatch the woman's wrist and throw her over the back of the bike. We drive off and out of the alley at high speed. The woman struggles to stay on as she yells to stop.

After passing a couple of blocks, still not shaking the cops, I tell the woman, "I'm going give you my gun."

She finally fixes herself behind me. She doesn't answer, but I know she's panning something.

"Shoot me: we both die," I tell her before handing one of my guns to her. "Aim for the wheels."

With that said, I focus on driving. A few miles from here is a freeway leading to the border. I snap my wrist at the second I hear gunshots from our persuaders. I feel the woman wrap her arm around my torso to balance herself. I wait for her to shoot, but she doesn't.

"Damn, woman- shoot!"

"No."

"What?" I shout over my shoulder. _Is she kidding with me?_

Bullets fly by us again.

"You don't have much of a choice," I tell her.

I hear the woman mutter a few curses.

After a moment of her annoying as heck stalling, I finally lose it. "I don't know if you're aware of this or not, but –they're shooting at you! If you wanna' stay alive then make yourself useful and shoot some rounds!"

Once that is said, I turn around and hastily steer around a big rig come at me.

Shit, I was distracted… Damn woman…

The woman finally decides to listen to me for once and shoots the gun. I hear the shattering of a windshield and the swerves of a cop car. She continues to unload on these guys with more aggression than I expected.

Ok, is she having _too_ much fun with this, or is it just me?

I listen to the metal shells being drops onto the metal side of the motorcycle as she reloads the weapon and persists.

She suddenly lets out a sharp gasps. She hisses in pain, but doesn't stop shooting.

I finally get on the freeway and dodge the cars. More windshields shatter from the cop's lousy aim.

_These guys can't aim for...!_

I can see the border just up ahead-

Abruptly my vision transitions into a gray scale, with the exception of red covering me. I feel like my lungs have become nonexistent. I hear one final large pound in the back of my head, before my heart stops all together. The sirens hazily distance themselves, fading from my ears.

* * *

**Gasp! O.O No, not GrimmyKitty...**

**If He's OOC, Tell Me, Pweeeeese?**

**This chapter's short, too, so sorry 'bout that.**

**That's it...I think.**

**Thanks for reading~**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hi! yeah, it's me~ so this is kind of a challenge for me to do and I watched anime and read the manga after I typed this and i was like "...O..O..C..." So forgive me if the characters fall short.**

**-Enjoy!-  
**

* * *

-HARSH: Chapter 16-

An irritating noise rhythmically beeps in my ears.

_I'm too tired for this…_

I try to reach over to turn off the alarm, but I'm too drowsy.

"You're awake," someone says.

I open my eyes and squint past loose strands of hair. Images are too foggy to interpret. My sigh of annoyance evolves into a wheeze as I feel a large pang of distress in my abdomen.

"If I were you, I would not be stressing you wounds out."

My breathing is hitched, fighting against to yell in agony. It hurts like a bi...

"Why…am I here?" I leisurely breathe out, realizing I'm lying on a bed, hooked up to a heart monitor. I blink a few times then glance down at my form. My left forearm is in a cast and elevated. I twitch my leg and I feel a brace on it. My eyes land on my stomach. Peeking out from the sheet, I see that it's wrapped and stained from the ooze of fresh blood. It burns like fire liking at my skin, devouring the nerve ends in my flesh.

"What the hell happened?" My voice is rasp from the lack of usage.

"You don't remember?"

I shake my head, only to receive a serge of pain down my spine.

The man walks over with a syringe and injects it into my shoulder. The drug causes me to become more tired.

"You had a run in with the Soul Reapers," he answers, adjusting his glasses to look at me in the face for any sign of the drug effecting. "By the way, Nnoitra wants you to buy him a bike, since you destroyed his other one."

"That's what he gets for trying to rap… Where is she?"

"The girl-what was her name…?" He begins to think to himself.

"Where is she?" I repeat in a firm voice, snapping him out of it.

"She wasn't with you when you crashed, or was she?"

Events from before now aroused. "Shit…" I exhale. "She was." I look at him. "Tell me what happened after."

"After you decided to crashed _my_ bike," a ticked off voice flows from the door. It's Nnoitra. He continues, "the police thought you were dead when the bike caught on fire."

"How am I here –how am I alive?" I snap impatiently.

"That's the thing. Your Fracción got a call from an unmarked number; told where you were and everything."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, but I wanna' know what you were doing and why you brought her with you."

"Met up with their supplier," I answer. "He knows about Ichigo Kurosaki and was once a cop."

"But about the girl...?"

"I needed to show that I was serious."

"That doesn't matter now since she's gone."

"Will we be going after her?" the scientist suggests.

"Why should we?" I say, raising an eyebrow. "She's probably laying around dead. Not have a helmet during a crash does that to people."

"But on the unlikelihood that she is alive, what then?"

I pause. "She know how Hueco Mundo is mapped out and how to get to the boarder, but since we're isolated from other districts, it'll be hard to get past the desert. She'll get lost in it and die there. It's a hopeless case," I state, brushing off her existence easily. "She didn't help us in anyway except to step in the wrong direction or to whatever the merchant meant."

"What do you mean?" the pinkette asks while he takes my arm off the elevated mechanism and sets it to my side.

"Watch it!" I yell at him as I feel pain from the broken bones. "He said the Espada shouldn't be going out for Kurosaki."

"If not him the who are we against?" The tallest of us whines.

"The Quincy uptake."

Szayel retrieves some bandages and puts them on the table beside me. "I came into contact one before; always after anyone in Hueco Mundo, thinking anyone who lives here is a criminal in someway."

"But that's right," Nnoitra points out.

"They want to kill all of us because if that," I clarify.

"From what the man said is that he's proposing an alliance with the Soul Reapers to stop them."

"Oh hell no!" Nnoitra shouts out. "I'm not going to team up with that trash as long as I live!"

"I didn't know you're on something," I shoot at Szayel.

"I'm not," he replies with a frown on his face. He rolls his eyes and grabs a clipboard. He pulls up the first sheet and looks at the second one.

"Do you know how lucky you are?"

"How?" I ask, not really caring.

"You were shot in the abdomen from the back."

"Yeah, 'cause I'm just so _damn_ lucky…" I mutter to myself.

"The bullet could have punctured your spinal cord. It that happened you would have been paralyzed from the waist down if it didn't already kill you."

"So?"

"So," the man says, irritated from my light taking of this. "You would have been unable to walk which will have render you useless to the Espada. You would have been kicked out and forced to live on the streets."

"Eh, so what?"

"Not to mention the wound consists of the damage of many vital organs and organ systems and…"

"And…?"

He stops and says, "Grimmjow, how often do you drink?"

Nnoitra snorts and jokes, "The question you should be asking is when _doesn't_ he!"

I scowl at him then look back at the one with the higher IQ. "Every now and then…" Nnoitra cracks up at this, receiving a scowl from me. I then look back at Szayel. "All right, every other day or more. It depends."

The pinkette sighs and removes his glasses and starts at me blankly. "Your liver is swollen and nearing the point of nonfunctional. If you don't stop, you _will_ die."

I'm _not_ in the mood to hear this. "Whatever. It's not like I'll be missed once I'm dead. Hell, I can even list the people who'll be dancing on my grave."

"Oh, you and I both know who'll miss you," Nnoitra teases. "Nel-"

"Don't even!" I shout, fight against the medicine and force myself to sit up. My hand latches onto his color and pulls him down so him eye level is to mine. "Stop if you want to keep that screwed up head of yours on your shoulders."

"How about you grow a pair so you can follow through on you threats," he sneers at me.

"I will." In the corner of my eye I saw the Octava shaking his head. I ignore him and proceed with, "And I thought you hate each other."

"It's cat and mouse."

"You both were trying to kill each other last time."

"It's…complicated," he says, slightly uneasy.

"…You try to pick a fight with her every chance you get."

"It's her, you see, she can't get enough of me –not that I'm complaining. You sister's hot-"

I rub my temple and look over to Szayel. "You were saying how I can die and other crap…?"

"Right," he replies, nodding and setting the clipboard down. "You have to control your constant drink maybe look into special groups or even therapy. Then maybe look into solving you nicotine problem."

_Special groups? Therapy? That shit hasn't helped anyone! The hell if I care about what going to happen!_

I grumble to myself and fall back. I cringe, regretting the quick movement.

"I need a smoke…"

* * *

**I'm killing myself over inspiration... usually I listen to songs that'll inspire me, but lately I haven't found any that grabs my attention and the idea of the story... humm...**

**Well, thanks for reading!  
**


	18. Chapter 17

**OKAY! Well I am back from the dead and here to present! **

**School's a pain in the butt. Like more than usual. And I just went back and read all of the other chapters and I think I have to spice tings up so in the next chapter I will definitely and this chapter is the bridge so don't even think about skipping this! (Actually you can do anything you want except take my story 'cause that will make me sad...)  
**

**And I found inspiration so that's good! ^.^  
**

**-Enjoy!-  
**

* * *

-HARSH: Chapter 17-

A few days in isolation can make a guy think. It also can make a guy want to do anything by keep lying around. Stupid Szayel, he keeps drugging me so I'm too doped up to leave.

I change my bandages for the second time today. I unwrap my waist cautiously and survey the damage. Definite bruising edging towards the wound and a circular surgical cut around the damage. It looks like it might be permanent and on top of that it ruin my six-pack!

I hear a knock on the door, but I don't care to respond since I'm not in the mood to talk. There is a second round of knocks, causing a irritable feeling on my part.

"Go away," I call out as I wrap my wrap my abdomen with clean bandages.

Against my protest, a familiar person walks in, holding an orchid. "Hi Grimm," she greets as she approaches and places the flower on the table beside my bed.

Her arrival catches me off guard. It surprises me that she wasn't found out by any of the Espada while coming all the way here. She doesn't show any sign of injury or dismay. She doesn't even have a scratch. She's stealthy as usual.

"Why are you here?" I inquire in a rough voice.

"I thought you would like some company," she says, sitting in a chair.

"Then you thought wrong." I lie back down and breathe a deep sigh. I frown up towards the ceiling.

"Come on, you missed me," she teases.

" 'Miss' being the opposite word."

"Ouch, I'm hurt." she laughs then stops abruptly. "…But I know I hurt you when I left."

"I was relieved, not in pain."

"Sure you were." She rolls her eyes and smirks. "Then explain why you have a photo of me in your drawer?" She holds a pictured between her fingers and flipping it side to side.

"You were in my apartment?" I snap at her, clearly ticked off.

"Just briefly," she states. "I see you still can't kick your habit of overly drinking-"

"I'm a grown man and I can do whatever the hell I want."

"Like trashing your body."

"I'm at the legal age."

"Yet you act like a child over this."

"I'm older than you," I point out.

She scoffs and mutters, "But not wiser."

"Who do you think you are? I was the one who had to deal with your attitude as long as I can remember so why should I listen to you, dammit?"

"You're too brash Grimmy-"

"Will you cut it out with the nicknames?"

She lets out a small laugh. "You haven't changed one bit."

"And you're bratty as ever."

She smiles at me, but says, "As much as I love this family reunion, I have some bad news."

"What is it?"

"They killed Zommari."

I do the exact opposite of what she thought I would do. I laugh. This is great; he can't bark up my ass for the payment! The corner of my lips twitches and stretches to a smile, my expression gleaming without a second thought. I didn't really care for him and after he resigned from the Espada, I couldn't blame the others if they do the same.

She states after my laughter, "And the shop closed up."

"What?" I shout, my grin gone without a trace. "Where am I going to get my booze now?"

"You can go to the bar like normal people."

"I'm not like normal people."

"Exactly why they killed him."

"Huh? What are you getting at?"

"He was killed by a Quincy."

"Hmmm, so they really are wanting to exterminate the Espada."

"Yes, and not only out for the death of the Espada, but as well as the execution of Arrancars that support the Espada. They want to prove to society that they are the better enforcers."

"Then why won't they join the Soul Reapers and become cops?"

"The feud between them and the police go way back. They're too proud to put it behind them."

"So why do they hate each other?"

"Dunno," she answers simply. "Until that is answered, we can't do a thing."

"Sure we can. Just gotta' kill 'em first before they kill us," I sluggishly respond.

"You're so naive," she says. "It's not that simple. You don't have a leader to follow anymore and what's even worst is that more are resigning."

"What?" I choke out, caught off guard. "Who? And how do you know this?"

"I can't say, but I can tell you this… The only way to get rid of them is to team up with, what do you call them again? Soul Reapers? You may think it's crazy, but it's better than be erase by an unseen clan, who don't have the decency to show that they really are a Quincy." She stands to leave, but finished with, "I'm still one of you guys at heart, so don't think me abandoning was for bad. It was for the good of the members. It was for you, Grimmjow." She walks out without another word.

"Like hell it was, Nelliel," I say out loud in her absence.

* * *

**Like how I played that off? I'm liking the beginning of the dialog, but the bridge is a bit shaky. Hmmm... since I'm back in school, I should focus on English to help with this story.**

**I'm just as anxious about the series as you guys are! I mean, Grimmjow is taking his sweet time of hauling his butt back into Bleach. And I believed he was never dead so take that you doubters! **

**Haha, anyways that's a wrap on my opinion! Now it's time to hear yours! Wanna' review? It'll make me happy. And I'll be happy to take flames~  
**

**-Thanks for reading!-  
**


	19. Chapter 18

**Heyza! What up fellow readers?**

**So this is inspired by the song "Cold" by Evans Blue. I recommend you listen to it while reading the first part of this chapter. It'll set the mood.  
**

**-Enjoy!-**

* * *

-HARSH: Chapter 18-

_I trace my large hands trough her soft hair, caressing her silky locks. My hands trail to her neck and run along her caller bone. My thumb twirls on her shoulder, feeling her tone skin. I perceive her shiver by the action, but she doesn't fight me away from doing it. Resting my palm on her back, I stroke her chin with my other hand. My index finger brings her to look up at her and I gaze down into her caramel brown eyes, the pair fixed into my own._

_This is unlike her. _

_She is pressed against me so close that I can feel her small heart beat. I look down at her with have no sign of arrogance, no hint of annoyance._

_It's strange. Too strange, maybe, that we were trying to kill each other, but now, I possess desire for her. _

_That weld in my chest is back, but I never know how she can get my body to do it. She's not pushing against me with enough force to do anything, but still she's causing a compressed feeling in me. It's weird._

_Her fingers descend from my exposed chest, slowing down my six pack, and lands on my wound. I'm about to stop her, but she quickly removes the bandages and drops them onto the floor. She gently glides her fingertips over the injury. I see her frown as she stops over the seam where the bullet exited._

_"Did it hurt?"_

_"No."_

_Her expression returns to solemn. As she takes her hand back, I catch her wrist before it can return to her side._

_"What's with you?" _

_With her other hand, she puts her hand on my bicep. I feel as though she is telling me to stop and I atomatically release her. I blink a few times to free me from my daze and I push her away from me._

_She starts to say something, but I interrupt her._

_"You don't want me."_

_"…You're right."_

_I turn around and open the door, but before I can leave her voice stops me._

_"I need you."_

_A million thoughts run through me head and I try the best I can to not show emotion in this. I turn down the hall way and let out a groan._

_No, you don't._

* * *

I jolt up while I inhale swiftly. Cringing, my hand places itself on my wound and I swear at my stupidity. My head pounds like a drum and I press my free palm against it. My forehead is covered in sweat and continues to burn from unexplainable heat. I calm my rasp breathing and wonder to myself of what just occurred.

_Who was that woman?_

It's strange to admit that I couldn't see her face at all, only her eyes. The message they sent out was unreadable and it causes me to reflect on how she could look me in the eyes and pose illegible before me. The only thing I can make out of it is that her eyes resembled a candle recently burned out. They lacked a spark, weighted by an event.

I get up out of bed to take a shower. Once I'm done, I coat my face with shaving cream and get a new raiser from the top cabinet. Taking off the plastic, I run water on the blade. I stroke up and down my face in slow motions, similar with the woman. The blade turns wrongly and creates a gash on my jaw line. I curse and quickly retrieve a washcloth from the cabinet and dab my cut. The blood stains the white of the cloth, but it soon stops. Turning on the facet, I rinse the razor and shave the other side of my face. I wash away the small blue hair shaven off down the drain and wash my face. I pat my face dry and put away the razor.

Entering into my bedroom, I grab an outfit out of my dresser. I drop my towel and step into my boxers then my pants. The mirror on the other wall catches my attention. My upper body in covered with small scars from previous gang attacks and mishaps on my job, but the one that I loathe the most is the largest one, taking up most of my chest. I received it from that Kurosaki a while back. I had to take it to a flame since the Espada did have an official medical base back then, making it more hideous and detestable.

I unwrap my abdomen and examine my bullet injury. Szayel says that the pain inside will never go away, but I can get use to it. It doesn't look as bad as it would since it was a small bullet, but that is a vague circular incision rings around my navel.

Throwing on a shirt on, I ignore the discomfort of the wound. I reenter the bathroom and take out a comb from the drawer. Roughly combing my hair, blue lock find there way to dangle in my face. I brush my teeth and lap at the sink. I swish the water around my mouth and split it out. I brush some more when I see something in the corner of my eye. I glace up in the mirror, but see nothing. It's like something had vanish. That's creepy.

* * *

Flicking off the blood from the dagger, the blade gleams in the night. I gust of wind whirls throw the alley and over the corps. Blood slowly leaks out of his chest and he lies face down.

I'm a murderer.

It doesn't faze me, the idea of take one's life. I've grown to ignore that empty feeling in my gut. It's a job only I'm assigned because I have that ability. I scoff at those below me. It has changed me so much.

I turn my back to the dying man, and tell him my name.

"Grimmjow."

The man groans and coughs out blood as he struggles to breathe.

"W…Wha-at?"

"Grimmjow is my name. I will be the one that killed you."

The man head lift and turns to me. His eyes are weary, not processing shapes clearly. A stream of blood trickles from the corner of his mouth and down his chin.

"T-this…is why I'm a…Quincy."

My wide eyes stare down at him. "Why are you coming after the Espada?" I demand for an answer.

He chuckles and his face smacks against the floor. "Why… would I tell you that…? I'm faithful, even in death." With that he becomes still, his final words flying around like an annoying bug.

* * *

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL CHANGE THE COURSE OF THE STORY SO PLEASE STAY TUNED!**

**So you kinda get a feel at the end of what Grimmjow kills easily. Meh. ****I just realized that most of this chapter is him getting ready... -_-  
**

**Ok my hints are so easy to give away... I have to work on that. And He's being haunted now! O.O ****Finally I'm trying to tie this in with the actually story plot of the series, but I will give myself some freedom on this.  
**

**There's a beautiful thing at the bottom of this, so if you ever be so kind and leave a review?  
**

**-Thanks for reading!-  
**


	20. Chapter 19

**Here you are! The moment y'all have been waiting for! I so excited for you guys to read this ^.^  
**

**-Enjoy!-  
**

* * *

-HARSH: Chapter 19-

"What?" I yell into the phone. I make a sharp turn, cutting people off. They honk their horns and I merely flip them off.

_"You heard me."_

"I know I did, but I don't know if I heard you right," I shout, in heat of confusion. This doesn't happen! It's impossible for someone to-!

_"Just get to the hospital, will ya'!"_ another voice on the line commands.

I don't even know what to do at this point. It's not true. This is just bull! How can… How the hell can someone…

"Why should I? It's not like I'll be able to go inside," I mention.

_"You will be surprised."_

I ignore him and ask, "How did you guys-?"

_"We were trying to track the Quincy's location and you mention a hospital for being one. I looked into it and stumbled upon her being there."_

"So you're sure it's _her_?"

_"No doubt about it."_

My hands tighten on the steering wheel. Just when I thought she'd be out of my hair, she just has to come back. I've dealt with clinging women before, but not like this! I really am that irresistible, aren't I?

I find the hospital and turn into the parking lot. I quick park and hop out of the vehicle.

"I'm here. Now what?" I say into my cell phone.

_"Go inside."_

"Hell no. Last time I was here-"

_"You had a fake mustache and a rifle."_

"It wasn't a rifle!"

_"So you admit you had a fake mustache!"_

I roll my eyes and walk to the front. The wide glass doors slide open and I step into the white foyer.

"I'm in."

Hearing a monotone buzz, I know he just hung up on me. Those bastards…

I hit end and shove the device into my pocket. I lazily walk up to the front desk with a frown on my face.

"Are you here to visit?" the lady asks.

"Sure."

"Who is the patient?"

Crap. What's her name? Tat… tasu… tasuka… Tatsuki? "…Tatsuki," I say, feeling the unfamiliarity of the word on my tongue.

The lady raises an eyebrow and looks through some papers then back at me. "And you are…?"

"A colleague of hers. The one and only Grimmjow," I say smoothly, winking at her.

"_Grimm_jow?" she asks with emphases, ignoring my flirtation.

"Yeah."

"Huh," she voices, starring at me weirdly. She calls over a nurse and says, "This must be the guy."

I inwardly question this but watch at the nurse says to follow her, which I do. She guides me through the hospital and finally to a specific room. She motions for me to go in as she draws back the certain.

"I'll give you a moment alone," she states, walking out of the room.

I don't know what she means by that until I see Tatsuki laying in the hospital bed. Her rests, eyes close and her hands strongly gripping the linens. Glancing over her face, my eyes follow along the definite bags. She doesn't appear to be breathing which causes me wonder if she actually is alive. How can she be alive? Going nearly eighty miles an hour with no helmet and crashing? I barely survived _with_ one. She really must be stubborn.

She suddenly gasps and wheezes frailly. I haven't seen her _this_ pathetic. It's kinda' scaring me.

"Ichi… nuh… Grimm…" Another gasp is inhaled. "Grimm…. jow." She curls herself and continues her struggle with breathing.

This woman is saying my name. I'm surprised she actually took the time to learn it. Her tone is like a pleading of help. It's so weak it make me want to shut her up!

"What do ya' want!" I shout at her.

Her eyes snap open and they search the room before finally resting on my set of blue ones. She stares blankly at my glaring face for a while. The woman's features change to shock then sadness. Her fingers bury themselves in the sheets and she looks away. At this point I have no idea what's going on with her, nor do I care.

She mumbles to herself, her voice not reaching my ears.

"Speak up, I can't hear you," I command, crossing my arms. I don't move an inch towards her since I'm planning on leave as soon as I came.

She looks uncomfortable. I would guess it's normal since she's pretty vulnerable and I was the one who was keeping her locked up in my apartment for a few days. That tends to scare them shitless. It's entertaining to watch.

I tap my foot impatiently, waiting for her to say something.

"I… don't know how… I got here."

So she doesn't remember. I squint at her, making sure that this is definitely Tatsuki. No mistaking it. Dark, messy hair peaking out from bandages and brown eyes that are lacking her rude stare towards me. This is too weird.

"You got into a bad accident," I tell her, shifting my weight to one of my feet. "That's as much as I know… Say, what's with that look on your face?"

"Look? I don't think there's something wrong with it," she says, still not scowling.

I bring my eyebrows together and form a frown. Just what the hell is going on? Am I being punked or what?

"Forget it," I breathe out and drop my head and shake it with disproval. I snap it up and say, "When did you learn my name?"

She blinks and mumbles, "I don't know… By any chance, who are you?"

This stops my train of thought. I guess this is a load off. She doesn't remember who I am so I have no problem forgetting her after this visit. Mentioning this, I think about why the hell I was sent here.

"Grimmjow," I answer, hoping not to jog any of her memories. "Just Grimmjow."

Her eyebrows twitch rapidly and she bites her lip. She closes her eyes and squeezes them tight. After a moment of this reaction, she glances at me, but doesn't seem to find any words. The woman licks her now swollen lip and, by the look on her face, tries to manifest something to say. Does she remember? I can't tell, but I pray to God that it's a 'no'.

"You… You're a friend of Ich… Kurosaki?" she asks with not emotion.

I blink. Did she call him by his last name? I thought that was a joke and she didn't mean it… Is it real -how they aren't buddy-buddy anymore?

"Nope," I say, not even thinking about my answer.

"Good."

For the second time, I blink. I'm now officially confused.

"The hell does that mean?" I bark at her, not getting my head around this idea.

She _finally_ sets a glare my way. The woman then abruptly clutches her head and bends over, her forehead touching her knees that reside under the hospital sheets. She inhales fits of gasps and exhales in coughs. I can hear the definite pain from her breathing with each wheeze, making me not irritated, but uncertain of what to do. If this woman chokes to death then how am I going to hear just what the hell she was talking about? Is it really 'good'? Is it?

My feet pull me beside the bed. I'm about to make the brash decision of slapping her on the back, when I see what is really happening.

Her hands attempt to stop the specks of darkly tinted blood from spewing onto the sheets and across the floor. She desperately fights to calm herself down, though it seems like it won't end.

"N-Nurse!" I shout towards the door, unable to fully grasp of how a view the situation. I look back at her and she glances up weakly at me. Blood tricked down her lips and off of her chin. She try to pull on a though look, but the intensity in her eyes say a different matter.

A different lady from before rushes into the room with others in tow. They push past me to get to Tatsuki. It is then when I hear the heart monitor going haywire. The expressions of the medical staff are all concerned. Two of them, male, try to guide me out, but when then do they take the wrong idea (probably thinking that I wanted to stay with her) and pushed me outside the room.

"Let go of me!" I yell at them, yanking my limbs out of their grasps.

"Sir, calm down," one of them orders as the other head back inside to help assist.

"Dammit, tell me what's going on," I demand, staring in the window of her room, stunned and ticked off of how it ruined my mood.

"She is…" the man starts, however is stopped by the chaos in the room. He follows my gaze and watches as the woman jerks ravenously out of control. She continues to shake violently, placing a shock on my features. "She's…"

"Just tell me what's happening," I hiss out, glaring daggers at him.

"This woman…" He swallows painfully under my eyes, but finishes, "…is dying."

* * *

**O.O Wow... Just wow...  
**

**Ahhh! Don't hurt me! This is all part of the plan so back I say! (pokes angry mob away) (sigh) This is suppose to happen! Don't think I like killing people -It's not one of my _preferred_ hobbies. -_-"  
**

**Yes this so sudden but I gave you enough waiting time for the past two chapters.  
**

**You think I'm rushing things? Maybe I'm too slow? Is this plot getting worst? I really don't know myself.  
**

**My grammar is terrible . T.T  
**

**Reviewing is good ;) No... It's Far out- GROOVY! (Okay I officially sound like my old man =D)  
**

**-Thanks For Reading!-  
**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hi~! So in this chappy I tried my best at humor at the bottom so enjoy that!**

**I have decided that for those who have been reading from that start that you deserve a virtually high-five *high-fives you guys* and for everyone I'm going to make the chapters longer and fuller (and hopefully more exciting)!**

**-Enjoy!-  
**

* * *

-HARSH: Chapter 20-

Five. It's been five weeks since she fell into her coma. Her eyes remain close, with little hope of opening. The analysis the doctor made claims that she has taken more brain damage than they thought.

I stand, a cigarette between my lips, in the parking lot of the hospital. Inhaling the smoke, I hold it in my lungs for a moment then breathe it out.

It's been a while since I've seen her, but I don't even try to make a visit. My last visit was the week after she had the attack. The event was just messed up. What a crappy way to submerge into unconsciousness with a jacked up head. Her state had worsened to the point where she was unable to move. She eyes didn't even blink. When I saw the nurse shut her eyes for her, I thought she had died.

My feet remain still. I can't bring myself to go inside. First, I don't have to. Second, why do I want to? When I took her, she hated me, tried to kill me, and wanted to get away from me. What am I doing here? In this parking lot late at night? Waiting. Just waiting for her to walk out from the glass doors, see me, and bolt in the other direction. I would be the one to chase her down. Wait… I have my freedom and I don't have to do anything that's got to do with her, yet what do I want? Why am I here, _wanting_ her?

I spit out my cig onto the asphalt and stomp on the bud.

What did I just…?

I smash my foot harder against the cigarette.

The hell? What kind of mind games does she play? She's too manipulative for her own good. It's like she's… She's not normal. And who am I? I only have known ('known' being the wrong word in this) her for a few days –maybe a week, but who's counting? I still can't figure her out. Even my head hurts just by thinking of this.

I flip open my vibrating cell phone and shout, "What is it?"

_"Cool your top, will ya'? It's only me."_

Nnoitra.

"What do you want?"

_"You at the place?"_

"What do you mean 'the place'?" I ask suspiciously.

_"I know you're stalking her."_

"Wha-? I'm not!" I deny the obvious.

_"Well, then look behind you."_

I glance over my shoulder to see Nnoitra himself, walking out from behind some parked vehicles. He jams his phone into his long winter coat and smiles to me. I frown back at him. He waves and walks to my side. I don't reject his company like I would in most cases. Something is off about him and I note that he's not as irritating as he would be around women. That's a definite improvement.

I put away my cell and shove my hands in my pockets. I stare at the ground until his shoes come into view.

"You're finally worked up the nerve to visit her," he says, a hint of amusement playing in his voice.

"I don't get nervous," I tell him, my frown deepening. I look up at the man. I see him rolls his eyes and walk to the entrance. He motions for me to come and I do, slumping over in defeat.

We enter and I head to the room with Nnoitra following shortly behind. I let myself right in, ignoring that concept called "manners". I pop my head in and Nnoitra does as well.

Dozens of machines surround her still body. Tubes down her throat and on her arms. I feel weird looking at this pathetic sight. Yeah, I want it to stop, but not just because it annoys me… I feel as though I'm in that state, not even able to breathe on my own. I _really_ want it to stop. I restrain myself from ripping out the cords and tubes and let her live without assistance. She was so not like this! She can do the most basic on her own.

When she said she wasn't friends with Kurosaki, I knew she intended it as a way for him to not come after her like he did for his other friend. Now, she needs as much help as she can get.

Nnoitra and I step fully into the room. I notice he has an expression I have yet see of him. I look back at Tatsuki. Her chest slowing elevates upon a breath then descends with exhaling.

_I did this._

The thought never occurred until now. I feel something at the pit of my stomach. It's a terrible feeling and I have never felt, but I'm glad I didn't before. It's dreadful, making me feel sick and empty. What is this? Am I feeling…guilt? What the _hell_?

"She hasn't change." It came from behind us. A nurse steps in, a clipboard in hand. "If anything, her not being responsive is bad sign."

I stare blankly at the woman then back at the floor. I understand, I really do, but can I accept it?

"One more week," she says, holding up her index finger. "That's all we can give her. We're very busy and we need the room. If she can't come by then, then there are a few options."

"Those would be…?"

"She could be sent home in her condition. She will have to be watched over, of course, and you will check with the doctor if needed. Or you may also rent one of these rooms if you think that that will be appropriate."

"Hm," I voice, thinking to myself. It is then I realize… What the-! Doesn't Kurosaki even know about this? Does her _family_? Why am _I_ the one responsible for her? It's like Nelliel all over again! There is no chance in hell I'm baby-sitting her again! I'm not taking care of her, no matter how pathetic she is. And who's paying for her treatment because it's not gonna' be me!

"Sadly, the rent won't be cheap, but I will try to talk with the hospital's owner about it-"

"No," I stop her and glance at Tatsuki once more. This is really going to bite me in the ass. I reply through clenched teeth, "We'll… take… we'll take her-" Nnoitra smacks me hard on the back and the words spill out, "We'll take her home with us." I shoot a glare up at the tall man and he merely grins back at me.

"Okay. I have to tend to other patients, but if anything happens, please contact some of our staff." The woman retreats out of the room and closes the door softly behind her.

I jam my elbow into Nnoitra's side, causing him squeal out a few curses.

"Dammit, what was that for?" he yells at me.

"Like hell we're bring the woman back with us!"

"I thought you had a reason for her in the first place!"

"I didn't, then I did after I captured her, but now I have no clue what to do with her!" I shout at him.

"Well you're on your own for this one."

"Oh hell no. You're in this, too."

"Tell me what I get out of this."

Nothing is more annoying than having this woman around, well maybe a broken jaw, but you get what I mean. "You decide," I state. "Anything that wouldn't ruin my reputation."

"Hey, I'll take it." He smirks and slaps his hand on to mine and grips it. He releases and places his hand on the back of his neck. Sighing, he mumbles, "Now how are we going to get her out of here?" Randomly, his puny-ass attention span is caught by one of the machines beside Tatsuki. Being curious and idiotic, he starts to press buttons, like a brat hild in a toy store.

"You idiot! You're gonna' kill her so stop messing with it!" I yell, trying to pry him off of the machine.

"Relax, I kinda' know what I'm doing," he says, not stopping.

"And that would be what?" I ask, raising a brow.

Ignoring me, he presses random buttons when suddenly the heart moderator flat-lines.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You killed her!" I roar at him.

Sweat rolls off of his forehead and he frantically begins to push several more buttons. Out of pure luck, it returns to a normal heartbeat. He sighs out, relieved.

"Don't do that again!"

He looks at me, then at his finger inches away from another button.

"No."

His eyes go back and forth between the button and me for a while until I snap him out of it.

"Stop it! We'll just bring her back in a few days… Or better yet, Shawlong will since they would want payment by then."

"You know… If this wasn't about money, I'll be fine to take her back to my apartment."

"I wonder how people would react while they see someone throw an unconscious woman in the back of a raper-van."

"I got a van because it just so happens that I need the room. I'm too tall for a regular car."

"So you bought a raper-van...?"

"It's not a raper-van!"

* * *

**Lol the ending... So everyone is in character?( Nnoitra is childish XD even though he's totally not in the series, but i just had too!) (Grimmy seems a little bit... How do I put it... Having some mixed feelings, so I'm trying to write it having HIS perpective) Um... that's about it. Not much to say, really. How about my asking of reviews? I mean you don't _have to_ but if you wanna', don't be shy!**

**-Thanks for reading, you guys!-  
**


	22. Chapter 21

**Yeah! Happy dance time! (does the moon walk) It's update time!  
**

**T^T So I'm soooo emotional(well not really) because my story is at the legal age of drinking (jk it's only 21 chapters plus the intro, but you get what I mean) Wow. I mean _wow_ I haven't realized this until now but I'm, like, so proud I kept this going for so long ^.^ Yay! I've had little to no time to write cause I have to do all this homework and junk with procrastinating on top of that. :p**

**Well back to this story, I brought out one of my fave Espada! But he's pretty OOC in this :/.  
**

**-Enjoy!-  
**

* * *

-HARSH: Chapter 21-

I pound my fist on the door, the metal shaking from the hits.

"Who's there?" a lazy voice drags out in a sigh of complaint.

"You know who it is. Open up or I'll break it down," I shout, knocking roughly once again.

The sound of the lock turning stops me, and the door swings open to reveal a small girl with a large frown on her face.

"Oh, it's _Grimmjow_," she says rudely, rolling her eyes with annoyance, which only adds to mine.

"Lilynette," a man says, not bothering to move from his comfortable position on the couch.

The girl sticks her tongue out to me then turns on her heal and disappears into the apartment.

"What are you here for?" her father asks with a bored expression on his face. He doesn't even bother to glance at me when saying this.

"You're good with kids, right?"

His eyes catch mine briefly. No words pass his lips, but his gaze is challenging. "What do you want? I'm busy," the man states, turning back to the T.V. with blank eyes.

"You wanna' watch someone for a while?"

"No."

"Come on!" I demand. "I'll do whatever you want! Just keep her here."

"By 'her' you mean Ichigo Kurosaki's friend? She hardly seems like a kid. Why don't you do it yourself?" he asks.

" 'Cause she's a mental wreck!" I blurt out snappishly.

The man freezes, and slowly tears his eyes away from the screen. He looks at me with a weird expression of surprise. His eyelids sweep down and cover his pale eyes, looking as though thinking of what to say. "I," he pauses and finishes with, "don't care."

"Don't be such a bastard! I know you feel pity, so why don't you admit it and take the brat?"

"Idiot," the man shouts, slapping his hands on his knees. He pushes himself off of the couch. "I don't care for anyone else." He raises an eyebrow at me as inquires, "And when did you start doing so?"

"I couldn't give a damn. Just for the sake of my sanity –take her."

"I only care for Lilynette. No one else." The man rubs his wary eyes and reminds, "I'm the one who calls the shots in the Espada now. Even if this job's a pain in the ass, it has its perks. You can't order me around. It's my duty to keep us from killing each other or getting ourselves killed."

"No way Aizen told you to take charge," I remark, a doubtful frown on my face.

"He didn't. I told myself. A man becomes lonely when everyone around him dies. It makes him feel as though he is dead himself," he says with an emptiness in his voice.

"Why don't you run away from the Espada?" I suggest before I could even think about those words. Was it my voice that said that? I don't recognize it. It goes against everything I fought for. How could I say that? The Espada…is the only thing that's remotely a home environment to me.

"I can't break a promise. Especially one to myself."

"I got a question: why did you even think of joining?" I ask him. I wanted known since the beginning. I want to how a lazy ass guy got to be number one –literally.

"You want to know?" He sighs and looks down the hall where his daughter disappeared. "I haven't been asked that in a while." The man fingers the cuff of his left glove. The digits crawl under and slide off the white glove. Upon his large hand is a number one, marking him as the Primera. He examines it as though he has recently got it tattooed. Plopping back down, he pats the seat next to him for me to sit. I follow his motions and take a seat. I slouch and spread myself overt the sofa and wait for him to start to talk.

"We were dirt poor," he starts, stoking the vague hair on his chin. "And I was desperate."

The strongest Espada was desperate?

I say nothing, a little taken aback.

He's either brave or stupid for saying that.

"At the beginning, I was framed for crimes I didn't commit: murder, assault, theft, and other ones. I was chased down and forced into a tight corner. I felt caged under the eyes of the hunting police. Almost everyone was after me. There is only one exception. The reason why I didn't stop running was because of Lilynette. She told me to not give up, but to get up and fight back. I didn't know how to until Aizen came. He came out of nowhere, but he handed me a gun to protect myself." He leans back and rests his eyes a second time. He continued, "I didn't miss and I killed the officer with a bullet through his head. Aizen told me I had talent. He promised: if I came with him, I could have cash in my pocket and actual food on the table."

"So that's how Coyote Starrk came to be?" I say to myself.

The corner of his lips twitch into an almost smile. "Yeah. He didn't lie. Having enough money to buy a dozen of Baraggan's apartment buildings on a yearly salary might be too much, though."

"Man, Aizen was being cheap with me! I didn't even get half of that!"

He lets out a rare chuckle and says, "That's because you have bad aim."

"The hell I don't! My weapon skills can possibly match yours!"

"Just stick to hand to hand combat."

"You cocky asshole," I sneer out.

"I'm simply being honest," he says with a faint hint of a smirk.

"…Whatever," I spit, crossing my arms. "The girl has nowhere to go to. The nurse thinks I'm liable for her, so I have no choice to either pay for a room or have you keep her with you."

"Uh-huh," the Primera voices, stroking the stubble on his chin.

"You suck." My eyebrows pull together and my eyelids drop frustrated in front of my eyes. With a frown, I expels, "To hell with it! I'm done!"

"So what exactly are you planning on doing about her?" he questions, pieing at me with uncertainty.

"Nothing!" I shout, defeated.

"Wait," Starrk eases. "You can't just-"

"So what if I am?"

"You can't just dump her on the side of the freeway like your other girls."

"Who says I actually do that?"

"I was in the car when you did it," the man sighs out, running a hand through his brown hair.

"But you got to admit: their faces were priceless," I laugh off, standing. I take my car keys out and look back at Starrk for a second then wave him off while turning the door handle. I push the door open, but he stops he.

"Hold on…"

I arch my brown and look over my shoulder to him.

He shakes his head and his face says that he knows he's going to regret something, but he says anyways, "Drop her off any afternoon."

A smug smile spreads across my face, knowing I had won.

"But…"

My smile fades into nothing.

"You should visit a shooting range-"

I'm out of the door before he could finish those words.

* * *

**Okay... I may have lied about having this chapter longer, sadly it just didn't work out...**

**Well I'd love suggestions and complaints about the story plot! I mean Tatsuki with the lazy guy and his other half (a reference to the series)? Am I changing it too much? Review and I'll answer some questions for you guys and clean up some confusion(please tell me! I, myself, can be the worst for understanding almost anything) or something else i can help with!  
**

**-Thanks for reading~!-  
**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hey there... It has been a while .**

**So I'm going to explain why I didn't update. I simply had other priorities. I apologize for the MONTHS of waiting... But now I'm back with better grammar this time! ^.^  
**

**Grimmjow's POV**

**-Enjoy!-**

* * *

-HARSH: Chapter 22-

The pain of my wounds ache, but I couldn't care less. I can't. Sweat rolls off my forehead and down the sides of my face. I push, and the weights ascend. I bring them down, steady, burning my overworked arms. I've been neglecting my daily workouts. Having a fit body isn't easy to manage you know, but looking this hot is worth the effort. And being able to beat the snot out of anyone is one of the perks

I growl, and I thrust the dumbbells up once more. Grunting, I toss the equipment onto the gray slate floor. The floor shakes and cracks spider-web out from under the weights. I pat the sweat off of my neck with a towel and grab my water. I gulp down in large quantities; I wipe my face as well and stretch out by wind-milling my arms, releasing tension in my shoulders.

"Shawlong," I address. "I see you have it with you. Go put it in the car."

"Um," he sputters a bit.

"Shut up."

"Yes, sir."

"I don't want invasion on my privacy is all," I explain, walking out of the living room and to shower. "But you can set up the cameras somewhere else…" My lips curl at the thought of spying on a certain someone.

…

Steam floods the bathroom as I step out of the stall. Water roll down and drips off my exposed body; I grab a towel and dry myself.

Shawlong just left with Nnoitra to the hospital. I told Shawlong to update Nnoitra on the situation and for him to drop the woman at Starrk's apartment. She'll still be around but not in my hair –that I'll have to learn to live with, or at least until she wakes up and walks out of my life.

Clothes on, I walk past my desk on the way to the kitchen. I retrace my steps and glance on the work surface to spot an unmarked folder, foreign to the workstation. My fingers follow the edges of the folder and crawl under the flap and open it. My eyebrows pull together.

_Ichigo Kurosaki_

His name was the title of the paper. One my own father wrote in his newspaper. The article was solely about that Kurosaki. It's been over a decade since this was published –years since I've last seen my father's name on a newspaper, and this brings so many shit filled memories.

* * *

**[-Eleven Years Ago-]**

* * *

I stumble up to the front door, exhausted. The neighborhood's thugs where harassing Nel again, so I had no choice but to make them stop. I glance down at her and she looks back up with big, innocent eye. She's too young to understand what they where going to do to her. She's too vulnerable to handle this crappy town on her own. I have to watch over, even more since dad doesn't give two cense about us.

I open the door and duck her head in towards the stairs and tell her to go bed. She doesn't argue, and she hops up the steps to her room.

"Back so late?"

"This happens all the time, so this shouldn't be an issue," I say, not even looking at him.

"Then what _is_ the issue?" he asks, obviously challenging me.

I'm about to explode in his face about all the things that are wrong. How he hates Nel and her mom. I don't even know how much longer the marriage will last. What's more is that this happens constantly. He always finds a nice lady with loads of money, charms her, and then pops the big question when she trusts him. Then not even a few months after the wedding- he wants a divorce. It feels like having my mother ripped out of my life over and over… and over again. I want to tell him that he has never been right to do that to a lady and her family. What really kills me is that my mom fell for his game.

At this point I realize that I have been biting my tongue hard enough to make me taste copper. I am in silence once again. I will myself not to fight back. Why? I don't want Nel to hear us argue. In the corner of my eye I can see her at the top of the stairs, her small frame a silhouette in the dark.

"I will be in my office. If you got nothing decent to say, don't disturb me"

The sound of his decrescendo foot falls ease my shoulders slack, but I still stand there staring at the floor with the taste of blood in my mouth.

* * *

One of the things I hate about him is he is self-obsession and confinement of himself to his work.

He sleeps awkwardly with his head down between his crossed arms on his table. The room is eliminated with the computer he sits in front of. My nose twitches from the smell of cigarettes. Shuffling over, I peak my head over his hunched form to look at his progress.

_Teenage Boy Stops a Gang Fight and Saves Civilians_

Not one of his best titles, but the first line catches my attention.

_"A teen by the name of Ichigo Kurosaki…."_

Kurosaki; Mr. Perfect. That what everyone believes –that he's perfect -the "ideal roll model" in today's society.

Scrolling down the article, a certain line grabs my attention.

_"A boy every man wants for a son."_

* * *

"Um… Can I call you 'daddy'?"

"No."

"Why not, mister?" Nel asks softly.

"Because," my father 'explains'.

"Because why?"

"Please, child, drop it."

"But mister-"

"Child, quit it."

"Come on," I yell down the stairs, challenging him. "Let her."

"You stay out of this," he shouts back. "I am not you father, child," he coldly says.

"But that's not what mommy says-"

"Child-!"

"I'll let you call me 'daughter'," the girl offers.

"No."

"But-"

There is a large popping sound down the stairs. I push out of my desk chair and hurry down. When my feet glide the last step something crashed with my forehead, causing me to see stars. Falling flat on my butt, look to see what just happened. I see two outlines. My vision swerves then comes to a norm. The outlines become people: Nel and my father.

"What the h…"

I catch a large red mark on Nel's face and I stop myself. He… this bastard frickin'…

I stagger up to my feet and grab the monster by the collar and yank him down to my eye level –which wasn't that much since I'm pretty big for my age. Rage fumes out of my gaze and I struggle with the idea of mauling him or ripping out his throat with my bare hands.

"Stop, Grimmjow," he lashes at me with venom in his voice.

"What did you do to her?" I yell at him. I use my other hand to throw a hit on his right cheek. His head snaps to the side and he is still. Slowly his expression faces my brutal one. His eyes, bloodshot and angry, glare daggers at me. In this expression- he doesn't hold back the hatred to me. At this moment I know he has never loved me from the start.

He starts to yell like psycho and launches himself at me. I fly back and crash into the cinderblock basement wall. Loud snapping is perceived and I can't seem to move as I slide down the wall. The man pounds his fists it to my head repeatedly.

This man is not my father.

He can never be.

There is no love.

Only hatred is in his eyes.

Not once was he proud of me.

Even after everything I have done for him.

He probably wishes I were dead.

No, never born.

Or I was that Kurosaki.

I hate him.

I hate both of them.

I grab his wrist from an oncoming punch. I pull it down roughly and I slam my fist into his left eye socket. He steps back and kicks me in the calf. I teeter to the side, but yank him to floor.

"Nel!" I shout to the brutally beaten girl. She looks up from her huddle with large, tearing eyes. I choke at her ragged appearance. The man tackles me, ripping me out of my daze. "Get out of here!" I yell before getting another blow delivered to my face.

She's on her feet in seconds and she trips to the door, blubbering like a baby.

The man pushes off and reaches to grab the child, but I was too fast for him. In one move he is brought to the floor and is painfully pinned down; his right arm hook over his back awkwardly. His furious eyes peek behind him and to me. I stare back with intense eyes of bloodlust. I pulled his arm back further. The man shrieks hoarse swears and vial language. I almost wince at his tongue. I look over to Nel. Who would introduce such content to a kid? Her wobbly legs cease to move. She watches the man suffer. Her face is blank; she's too young to understand what is happening. Tears stream down her empty orbs, yet her lips don't quiver.

The man below me thrashes and kicks, but with all my might I don't dare to let go. Not until she is safe and away. But after this, she will never be the same. This moment he has corrupted her. He had broken her into pieces. Her life had just been turn with its upside down. "_Go!_" I scream at Nel in desperation. At this moment my arms gave way and I was thrown down. I inhale as much as I could but it is not before long until blows are brought to my face, and kicks are delivered to my gut. I don't move. I couldn't. My body is unresponsive. I decide that I would rather have him beat on me than have him go after Nel. She can still have a future. She still has a mother to love.

* * *

**Yeah that was the end of the flashback! Phew! That was looooong (at least for me)!  
**

**Here's a huge note: I am canceling that update date of Thursdays- i simply cannot do that anymore due to my lack of interest and inspiration in this writing. I am sorry.  
**

**-But THANKS FOR READING!-  
**


	24. Chapter 23

**Hey y'all! What up! I have found my inspiration again! Sorry about making you wait, but I have great news! I am going to update like only times! And thanks for the support! I can't believe its been a year and still going!**

**Anyways - I hope you will like my change in writing :) I have improved my grammar and stuff like that so the story is acceptable and a better read!**

**[Grimmjow's P.O.V.]**

**-Enjoy!-**

* * *

-HARSH: Chapter 23-

Still. Quiet. Unresponsive. It's as if she's dead. Things would be a lot easier if she was. Yet the faintest inhale, the subtlest lift in her chest - all are consent reminders that's she still my responsibility. I question myself time and time again- how did I get get into this? How did I get to be responsible of her?

Reflecting on the first time I saw her, I wouldn't think she would be a lot of trouble. At the time, I thought that I could just sneak back out of her apartment without much difficulty. That wasn't the case. The look in her shocked eyes were terrified, yet those brown, frightened eyes turned fierce in seconds, realizing something that I couldn't read. Her eyes would look over to me as if analyzing me and processing a way of escape. I didn't allow her to think of a strategy as I was already throwing her in the back of my car. Kidnapping her wasn't my ideal way to get out of there, but I noticed that even with a small stature, she has some fighting capability. She tried numerous times to fight back and resist, proving that she had potential to free herself. Of course she couldn't do it on her own. Then a thought crossed my mind. I would be able to use her to lure Kurosaki in.

Kurosaki. Ichigo Kurosaki. One pain in the ass. A goody-two-shoes. He's an immature brat. He thinks can do whatever the hell he wants because his father's a cop. He can't mess with the Espada.

We're natural enemies: he's the chief's son while I have the police on my ass. They always are on the Espada's cases. Their security on the Hueco Mundo border is tight, yet the Espada have a route hidden from the Soul Reaper, making two possible way of getting out of the district. One way is the police's route: the freeways and streets. Then there's Arroncar's Pass. It's a dirt road hidden in the dunes surrounding Hueco Mundo; the police are clueless about it's whereabouts or actual existence. Only the Espada know about it and can locate it. I couldn't let the woman know about it; her knowledge could have risked the Espada's access in the other cities and districts.

I commanded her to put on a dirty bandanna from the back seat of my car. Throughout the ride, I made quick glance in the rear view mirror, seeing if she can't see anything. Occasionally, I would finger the gun's handle, convincing myself that I have the control. The whole time I was acting on impulse, not really planning a head of taking in account of the future.

Too many regrets happened that night. One being abducting her which can possibly piss off Ulquiorra. Second is thinking that my plan can actually play out. Finally is allowing her to stay in my apartment, knowing well that she can fight back.

My plan is working, but its not how I expect it. I didn't expect this much blood, some even from me. It was suppose to be simple and easy. Things are complicated now. Kurosaki should be here. But he's not. Maybe he really did forget about her. Perhaps he believes that she can get out on her own and trusts her to return alive. I do have my doubts, but I can't shake the disgusted feeling I get when thinking he could just let her throw herself in danger. Its sickening that he would break their trust... However, I recall her saying that Kurosaki and her are strangers. You don't give your trust to someone you don't know about- its basic intelligence! Did he actually listen to her? He's either smart for keeping his life, or a dumbass for losing her.

I become frustrated with him.

_What's it going to be, Kurosaki?_

I can't tell at this moment whether he'll stay out of this or not. Does he think we'll eventually lose interest and let her go? Does he plan on waiting it out? The woman, Tatsuki Awrisawa, will die soon if he doesn't act. He can't not do something; all this would be for nothing.

My thoughts subside as I glace at the woman from my perch on a love seat. She looks lost in an endless sleep, not seeming to be able to awake. Nothing can help her; she has to wake up on her own. If I yell at her, she would do nothing. If I rattle her, she wouldn't respond. She really does appear to be dead. Her remains lying on a bed, pale against the olive covers, her hands neatly folded upon her. Her eye lids reside closed, blocking her from the outside world.

Before I realize it, I'm leaning over her with my hands daring to touch her face. I've never been so careful in my life. My thumb gently glides just above a scratch on her chin. Her skin is softer then I would suspect. I steal a glace at her eyes. They don't open. I crave for the terror and ferocity they held; they looked truly alive in our game of cat and mouse. They first saw me with terror which I never thought much of. It wasn't until the fear was eroded away that I find myself yearn for the sense of dominance. I was losing the control.

Without even thinking, my hand trails down to her neck. My fingers trace the nape, and my palm rests on her chest, feeling the minute heartbeat she possesses. Its slow. Where's the excitement, the exhilaration? She's completely lifeless.

_I caused this._

The moment I admitted this, I realized that I could have killed her. She would have died, and then I would have been freed. Against all odds she survived and I was forced to be her caretaker. Again.

This time its different. I'll be impassive, so she won't get into my head. I won't give her any slack. I'll be the heartless, dispassionate man I was before this. My heart is hollow. Emotion can't exist. I'm just a shell of a man I once was; an endless void no one can fill.

I brush my knuckle along the side of her face and dangerously close to her mouth.

_Do something!_ _Make me feel something! I don't want to be a shell!_

Anything she did made me feel something: from apathy to irritation and finally to anxiety. I was uneasy when she gave me this certain look. She looked at me like I was a human. She somehow saw something I couldn't see in myself. I'm an animal, not what she thinks she sees. She must be delusional. How else could she have regarded me? She should have accepted the fact that I'm a bastard for wrenching her out of her life and throwing into the unknown. She should have hated me. And yet... I never sensed true disfavor. In addition, I know that she would never enjoy my company; however, I can't say that I dislike her presence.

My finger brings her chin up. She is totally powerless right now. I have the control. I could do anything right now and she wouldn't react. My thumb lightly ventures to her lower lip and tugs on it. Her small exhale grazes my skin.

A moment later, I steal my hands back as if they were playing with fire and place them at my sides. This is not right. I shouldn't be touching something so fragile with my destructive hands. I shove my fists into my pockets and back out of the room. I can't be with her at the moment. It doesn't feel right. I saunter away, trying to clear my mind of my confession. But its too late. The feeling swims in my gut obnoxiously.

* * *

**Well I wanted to stop short so I can add more to the next chapter! Don't worry I will make the chapters longer than earlier ones :)**

**Did you like the deep thought or do you think I'm rambling too much on little things? Is Grimmjow out of character? I kinda' think he is be do note that he isn't the most emotional guy :P**


	25. Chapter 24

[Ichigo's P.O.V.]

-HARSH: Chapter 24-

We search for her day and night. I'm not planning to stop. Not even after she told me to; she doesn't understand how fragile her situation is. If she excludes me in anyway they will have no need for her.

The police station is bare, and the fluorescents are getting to me. I'm worn out from the day, but I have to continue my hunt. No matter how many times she denies it, she does need me.

Soft patters of rainfall echo through the station.

One light flickers, twitch.

I can't take this anymore! The files, the locations -Tatsuki could be anywhere! The Espada change their location too many times for anyone to keep tract of. I desperately scan through the sheets of paper in front of me, but none give me a clue of their whereabouts. One thing's for sure: they are definitely in the Hueco Mundo district. However, the place is notorious for its criminals, gang fights, and homicides- there's no way the police won't get distracted with all the chaos! I conclude that the police will have to be left out if I want to save her as soon as possible. Time is something that I have little of.

While on the topic of time, its been several weeks- maybe even a month or two since I've last seen over that web chat. She seemed worn out and slightly beaten. Her eyes looked elated when she saw me, but they soon turned horrified when Grimmjow grabbed her from behind with an abrasive hold. At the moment, I saw her at her most vulnerable. He could have easily crushed her as do the rest of the Espada. She rarely if not never appears to be to be frail and feeble. But Grimmjow had put fear into her eyes. What had he done to make her so scared? Of course he would have threatened her life. Of course he would have been rough with her. But to what extent? Was her outside appearance hiding something that I couldn't know of? Something that she couldn't let me found out about?

Out of nowhere she declared that were weren't friends. Now that I look back at it I see that she was trying to protect me somehow, but at that moment it caught me off guard. She claimed that I have forgotten her. I realize that perhaps I_ have_ neglected her as well as forgotten how she was. She's different from my other friends. We've been together for the longest time, yet I don't understand her at times. She's not an open book; You have to read between the lines when she means the most obvious. Even if she the type of person to act on instinct, when she gives something thought, the complexity is incredible. No one gives her that credit. Maybe that's why she could always win against a physically stronger opponent? She would merely outsmart them.

Like the cunning person she is, Tatsuki easily pulled away from Grimmjow and stuck a weapon in his face. Her expression was cold towards him. At that moment I didn't smile, but I was proud that she did have a talent at manipulating a situation. She likes control. She hates being controlled. That's why she was in constant arguments with her overbearing and controlling parents. Every time things were heated between them, she came over and tried to forget. She even took a few beers with the intent to shut out the conflict. I helped her end that phase, telling her that she had until graduation. In that time frame she used me like a drug, taking in as much as she could in a single dosage, convincing herself that she had a handle on things or a leash on me. I complied with it, nonetheless. I didn't mind when she stuck to me like glue for a whole week, but it might have been a little extreme. The whole time I was there for her. Soon a different side of her came out. One day she was furious with herself, saying that it was all on her -that she was the reason for every fight. When graduation came around she didn't go to her house; she came to mine. Since then, Tatsuki and her parents haven't spoken a single word. She recently got an apartment a few months ago and has been living on her own since.

She presumes that she can deal with anything on her own. She insists that she doesn't need allies to win a fight. It has always been her against the word. Being friends is a two way street, so why does she want to challenge every fight and have not one of her friends help her fight the battle? It's sometimes crazy the way Tatsuki thinks.

_"I'm not weak like you think I am!"_

She was being immature at that point. I tried to reason with her, but she wouldn't listen. She said she knows how it's going to play out. She believes that she will have to die so they won't get to me. That isn't suppose to happen. No one should now and no one should die later. We are both getting out of this alive.

Before the signal was lost, I witnessed Grimmjow slamming Tatsuki into the nearest wall. The look on his face made my stomach twist. His body's proximity was a threatening tease. His hands bruising her neck, his weight crushing her, and his eyes burning a hell fire all made me sick.

Then the screen turned blank. I had begun to shake with fury. He's the first person that made me feel a strong dislike towards. I would do whatever it takes to get her back. I would go through anything or anyone to get to Tatsuki. I had fought particularly with Grimmjow a handful of times, more than my liking. I know how to take him down and I plan on it. I have't really done it before. I mean the guy would just pop back up like a daisy and keep at it! I could have finished our last fight if it wasn't for -I had to calm myself. Subsequently I had noticed a loaded pistol in my hand; I eased it next to the computer monitor and placed it there. I had to control myself; I was getting out of hand. It was reckless for me to act the way I did.

Another light flickers, sigh.

I organize all the papers into their individual files and put them back in a filing cabinet. I try to shake off the weariness, but my eyes continue to tuck themselves close. I've been here for a while, yet I haven't retrieved any data or details. It's past midnight, possibly by a few hours, and I have nothing to show of my time. Today has basically been a waste.

The front door of the police station opens, and two police officers pile in along with my dad, former chief of police. He hasn't been around here since he retired a few years ago.

"Hey, son," he greets with a grin.

"Dad," I say, bewildered. "You almost never come here. What's up?"

My father slaps his hands on the back of the two policemen. "These two gents have something to say regarding _her_."

"You found her?" I ask, aprehensive of the approaching answer. I know that would never happen so soon in the Espada's game, but the sliver of hope makes me apprehensive.

"Miss Arisawa has been spotted."

I wonder if they heard the huge _thud _from my chest. I feel my knees weak, buckling when I stumble to the man who voiced the miracle. My hands embrace his shoulders and shake him roughly while I demand, "Where is she?" I could hardly believe that this day has come. Its too unreal to be reality.

The man glances at his partner with a disappointing look glazing over his eyes. Frenetically reading as much as I could from his eye, I find no good news.

"Where is Tatsuki?" I back away from him and prepare for his answer.

"She's gone."

Horror washes over my whole being. I totter backwards and nearly fall back, grabbing a table to stead to stead myself. I never felt so empty -so hollow. Its as if his words whittled my heart out of my chest. She can't be gone! I was so close! Heat swells up to my head and stings my eyes. My teeth scrape together, desperately trying to contain swears and curses. I push past the two officers, but my forearm is grabbed by my father. The smile must have been a figment of my imagination because now I can see the sorrow and tiredness of his demeanor.

"Ichigo..." he tries to help, but it doesn't work.

I pull my arm free and hurry out of the station, embarrassed and pained. The rain batters me down and the wind blows brassily in my face. I can manage a few steps before collapsing on my knees. I fight as much at a can, but like the rain, the tears fall fast to the earth.


	26. Chapter 25

-HARSH: Chapter 25-

* * *

**[Junior Year]**

* * *

Sleep is in no avail tonight. My eyes don't seem to shut; I'm exhausted, yet I can't drift into slumber. I just lie here, staring blankly at the ceiling with thoughts rushing through my mind.

_Thunk!_

In the corner of my eye, I witness something hitting the glass of the window.

_Thunk!_

I sit up and slide the window open. Pushing my hands against the sill, I peek over and look downward.

"Tatsuki," I whisper, rather taken back by her sudden appearance. "What are you want?" I yell in a hush. Seeing that it is nearing the middle of the night, I try to stay quiet in attempt to not wake up anyone. I wonder why she isn't home but just outside my house.

"Can I stay the night?" She sheepishly looks away. I notice her caring a shoulder bag; she knows I can't turn her away.

With exhaling a sigh, I respond. "Be down in a sec." Before I shut the window, I get a glimpse of her lips twitching upwards.

I glide down the stairs and open the front door. I look forward then down, recalling the sudden height difference. It can't be that long since we've hung out... or perhaps it has seeing her shift awkwardly under my gaze. She holds the bag's strap tightly while avoiding eye contact. I raise a brow but say nothing of it.

After a moment of hesitation, she comes into the house and steps out of her shoes. She walks to the couch and sits on the far side. We say nothing for the longest time. I wait for her to break the ice, but seeing that she is not putting forth to effort, I open my mouth.

"What happened?"

I steal a glance of her and spot an impassive look on her features. I can sense behind that expressionless glace there's something that broke. She's very capable at hiding things from people; however, I'm not just a person to her. I have the ability to read her in ways normal people -even some of our friends- can't.

At this point in time, Tatsuki ignores my query and begins rummaging through her bag. Tugging out a long, plain shirt and a pair of shorts, she turns to me. She mumbles out, "You mind?"

I blink, pondering about her words. Suddenly my cheeks feel warm out of embarrassment and I look away. I listen to the unzipping of her jacket and I slap a palm over my eyes. I'm curious of why she doesn't bother to use the bathroom to change or ask me to leave to room. Nonetheless, I don't dare to move as I sit in the dark with her, the sound of rustling fabric occasionally breaking the silence.

She tells me that that she has finished, so I uncover my eyes. A moment passes over us again, giving my eyes long enough for my eyes adjust to the dark.

"I know you heard me," I say in a low voice.

Finding her outline in the darkness, I notice her formed curled with her knees to her chin. Her brown eyes fix on mine. It's brought to my attention that they gleam unusually fiery this night. It is as if she has been vehemently involved in a fight. That could possibly be why she's here.

I reach a hand out and rest it on her upper arm. She looks at it and her eyes don't leave it. I fondle her cold, smooth skin. It feels... nice.

"You can tell me," I assure her.

Our gazes lock again. There was an unspoken _please_ and she must have somehow heard it.

"Alright," she whispers. My arm falls as she turns to face me and crosses her legs between us. She adjusts herself the moonlight falling on her. The large shirt conceals her shorts, making her appear as if she was in a short dress. She never wears one so its a sight to see. Quickly ripping the thought out of my mind, my focus is on her face.

"Tatsuki..."

A wound tarnishes the side of her charming complexion. I try to caress the swollen cheek, but she clutches the oncoming hand.

"I just fell." She tries to muster a smile, but she's obviously lying and in pain.

"You can't fool me. I'm not _that_ gullible."

Her head falls and she grabs my hand with both of hers; her cold hands send a chill down my spine.

"Sorry," she says.

"Don't be. I'm the only one who needs to apologize. If you don't want to talk then I won't make you." With that said, I gently pluck my hand out of her grasp, her touch lingering on it for a moment. Grabbing her bag, I tell her, "You're sleeping upstairs." I explain, "Dad walks around in his underwear in the morning. I would assume you don't want a show." I catch her give me the smallest smile.

Up stairs and in my room, I slide the closet door open and pull out a blanket from a drawer. I gesticulate towards the closet and toss her the blanket. I set her bag down on the mattress inside and sit on my bed, waiting for her to make herself comfortable. She climbs in and wraps herself in the blanket. She leans her head on one of the inner walls and her eye lids fall; her body remains visible from the opening.

A short time elapses. I hesitate on removing my eyes from her. It's unreasonable that I feel like she'll be gone the next morning -that this whole encounter is actually a dream. Deciding that it will be what it will be, I align myself with the bed. I'm back to staring at the ceiling. I press my eyes shut and attempt to slow my anxious breathing down, forcing myself to sleep, but it doesn't work. The frustration grows gradually inside me while I flip over to my side.

"It was my fault."

My eyes immediately fly open and find themselves to Tatsuki. Hers stay shut. Did I imagine her words?

Just in the moment of doubt she proceeds with, "I caused it."

I search for her distended cheek. It is hidden in her shadow, but we both know it is there, hurting her. Also, from the tone in her voice, something is paining her even more.

I dare to ask it once more.

"What happened?"

Peeking over to her eyes, I see agony in them. I was too perplexed and curious and pushed my luck too far. Just after I told her I wouldn't force it out of her!

"I was out of control," she answers with discomfort. Her strong, petite fingers pull through her dark hair and she crosses her arms over her chest. Her gaze is towards the window, fully lost in thought.

I'm about to bombard her with a million questions, but I know I can't just now. It doesn't feel right at the moment. Right now she needs me and nothing else. That's why she came so late in the night. That's the reason why she never left me. She's in need of commiseration. Even if verging desperation, she can't completely bring herself to do so. She continues to block herself of every time the softer side of her shows through. She keeps her distance, but she keeps her proximity. She's unsure how to approach someone and clueless on how to ask for companionship. She is timid of making the first move -she is never like this in fighting, but I assume she has a difficult time with sensitive affairs like this.

"Come here."

She doesn't hesitate and eases herself onto the bed's farthest corner from me. She dodges my eyes and plays with the hem of her shirt. She's never shy. She's not herself tonight.

I lean over and grab her by the wrist, and before she knows it, she's tucked under my arms. My chin rests on her head.

"What are you...?"

"_Shh..._"

I get a whiff of her sent. It's not fruity but nice and even a little sweet like vanilla. Her silky hair tickles my neck, but I don't move. Feeling her tense under my touch, I begin to stroke her dark strands in a comforting way. She starts to ease up instantly. We've never really been this physically close to each other. There's a peculiar quiver in my gut. I'm never experienced something so strange. I'm not myself tonight.

This is bizarre, but I don't stop the moment. She shivers, probably from my breath drifting down her neck. Instead of moving away, she comes closer, practically burying herself into my chest.

None of us are acting the way we should. Friends don't do this. What have I done? This is bad. I have to end this.

But I don't want it to stop. I can tell that neither does Tatsuki.


End file.
